Grey Side of The Feather
by Alvin FireSage
Summary: Fifth Year AU. Day and Night, opposites but linked. The attention of an item that was never believed to exist, have brought new teachers and transfer students to Hogwarts this year, what is to happen with history starts to repeat?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

**Summary:** Fifth Year AU. Day and Night, opposites but linked. The attention of an item though destroyed, have brought new teachers and transfer students to Hogwarts this year, what is to happen with history starts to repeat?

Hey there readers and authors of fanfiction. Sorry that it took so long, but here is the final rewrite of the Grey Side of the Feather. If it falls through this time, then I'm just going to let someone adopt it and have their own go a writing it. Also I've had some readers ask to put up the very original version of this story, so you can reread it. If you wish for me to put up the very original version of Grey Side of The Feather, say so, but there won't be any updates for it. And please be informed that there will be selected character bashing, main towards three wrong BWL who will be introduced next chapter. There will also be a supportive Dumbledore and Snape, along with others as well.

Please read and tell me what you think of this story. I hope you all enjoy the new version of this story.

Key:

"Talking" = '_Thinking_'

"_**Using Spell"**_= _{Mage Mind}_

_[Device Talking]_ = _**[Device Spell using]**_

* * *

ID Code: _12S3-45OS-98DX_

Password: _***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

_**Welcome Back, Infinity Librarian.**_

…

OPENING FOLDER: XX2189D1

_**WARNING. RESTRICED ACCESS.**_

_**Level Six Access Password Required!**_

Password: _***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

_**Access Granted!**_

_**FILE:**_ Night Sky/Rising Sun

The burning flames of the Warring Age, it was a war that was created by heated arguments and trivial disagreements, from one's greed, envy, or lust for something that they desired. For the reason that one held resources and knowledge, that another did not. As time moved, more and more the War has been breaking out between the planets that existed within the Belkan era.

From the destruction of the warring flames, powerful family lines were becoming extinct. Knowledge of the Al-Hazard, knowledge that had at once stage helped the process of life, was lost forever.

Because of this, a meeting among the sages of neutral planets was held. The entire meeting was full of debates, arguments, and disagreements. All were related to where the knowledge they saved would be stored and protected, as even if they stored it under lock and key, an army could by chance find and torch it to the ground. Or, if one who had been trusted with the key could become consumed by the knowledge of multiple planets and try to keep it as their own desires, denying anyone else access.

However, among all of this arguing, there was one suggestion that caught the interest of many. A suggestion for the creation of a tome, but not just any tome.

The main purpose behind this tome was to be a pure magical base. A storehouse of knowledge, both given and stolen, and spells taken from books, scrolls, or even one's magical core, which would have the magic imprinted into the core's magical code. After all, with the news of the wars increasing ever more between planets, a lot more of their history and knowledge was going to be lost. This tome was to save that knowledge.

The projected was agreed on, with word that all sages present at the meeting would be able to access this tome.

The item would be named the Tome of the Night Sky, or as the tome would be called in the language of Belkan, Buch der Nachthimmel. Named for the peaceful night sky that their meeting was held under, free of smoke that had yet to been made from the flames of war. Two high-level Device Meister's of that era, among the sages, were chosen to create such a tome. From the designs they produced, in appearance, it was a brown covered tome, one that had a gold cross engraved on the centre of its cover. Also, on the spine of this tome, it held the same golden cross marking as on the cover.

It had taken the two creators and their teams nearly six decades, creating and balancing the power of the book. After several failed attempts, they finally succeeded in creating the tome. A tome that would have a total of six hundred and sixty-six pages, the maximum amount of pages that they could create to contain such knowledge.

The reason for their success was because they created something to help control the power of the tome, something that would later be known in history as a Unison Device. She didn't have a name but was rather known to them as the Master Program or The will of the Night Sky. She was responsible for mana-control and ignition of the unison with the Book's Master when one was assigned.

Though they soon discovered that the tome had a limit to what it could do. The will could absorb the knowledge and even aid the tome's master in using it, but this was all it could do. As a situation was discovered, when the first ever master of the tome was killed, the knowledge on the few pages filled was also lost forever.

This was the one major flaw with the Tome of the Night Sky. When the sages in their old age had discovered this flaw, many of them went into rages of anger. They demanded that a second tome to be created, this one with the same purpose but would never lose the knowledge, even if the master of the tome were killed. For the time being, the Night Sky would be locked away.

Once again, the two Device Meister's and their teams created a second tome, using the first tome as a base for this one. Causing them to need less amount of time to create it, something they achieved just prior to their deaths.

This one was named the Tome of the Rising Sun, or as it was called in Belkan language, Schrift der Aufgehenden Sonne. In appearance, it was a pure white tome, which looked like it had sun markings engraved in gold, around the opal gem in the centre of its cover. Plus on the spine of the tome, was two raised bands with red graved markings. Also, having modified the magical structure, the purpose behind this tome was that of a magical encyclopaedia. An item that can catalogue data, as well as information on any non-magical or magical topics. From it, the tome has two main features. What these features were, however, are unknown.

Having used the first tome as a base, the creator and his team needed only two decades to create and balance the power of the book. Only having two failed attempts, before they succeeded in creating the new tome.

Just like the first tome, they had created another Unison Device to help control the power of the tome. Also like the original, she didn't have a name but was known as the Master Program or The will of the Rising Sun. As well as also handling mana-control and ignition of the unison with the Book's Master, when one was assigned.

Plus, while the two were Unison Devices, they were complete opposites. The original of the Night Sky was more mature and older looking with silver hair, the second of the Rising Sun was younger looking and child-like with golden hair. Though both had burgundy eyes. It was also noted that the original seemed to have an affinity of Ice while the second had an affinity of Fire. Each Unison Device, holding an element that matches the namesake of their tome. Something that would be linked with their masters.

Though at the time the second tome was complete, by this stage the Warring Age was well already underway. Because of this they had to speed up the process and choose masters for the two tomes. It was the two creators who had at the end chosen their own eldest sons as the two masters. Following this, the war soon found its way to their village and was attacked.

The two, along with other young ones, had escaped in time. However, their families, the sages, their home, and the knowledge of how they created the tomes were all destroyed. Then it went it worse when one small argument has caused the two chosen as the masters of the tomes to go separate directions, never to see each other again.

The son that would become the second master of the Tome of the Night Sky never bound the tome to his bloodline, like his father had wanted him to.

This master was nothing more than a coward. A flat out coward, one that would never set foot anywhere without protection or sending others in first. For that reason, with the growing war, he found a high 'enough' levelled Device Meister to install a new system to the tome. A system that would be known as, the Guardian Knight System. His pet wolf, Zafira, would be the first one bound to the system. Transforming and becoming known as the Shielding Guardian Beast. Then in time, three others would be absorbed against their will, their souls forever bounded to the tome.

However, messing with things you don't understand can cause damage. This damage came from screwing around with the tomes Defence Program and trying to alter it. This damage would later, not only kill the second master, but would forever label the tome as the Book of Darkness.

Although, on the other hand.

The son that would become the first Master of the Tome of Rising Sun did bound the tome to his bloodline. Mainly due to the fact that with the knowledge that was already in the tome could be locked away within it, he didn't want anyone but those of his family's bloodline to see it.

Other than this, not much more can be said about this tome, other than its bloodline had continued to live during the Warring Age. The reason for this was because the Warring Age had destroyed many of the documents about it. There were only a few references that contained mentions with knowledge of the 'Rising Sun's Tome'. From these references, it shows that the tome had some connection with the Dark Ruler of Galea. Hinting that she might be connected to the bloodline, but there wasn't enough evidence to make a true connection clear.

The more common references were from the era of the Saint King Unification War, or rather the century nearing the end of the War. Sometime during the age were Olivie Sägebrecht, a girl who would be named the last Sankt Kaiser of her time, was sent to Shutra as a political hostage, to a few years prior to Olivie receiving her title as the Sankt Kaiser.

Again, the connection wasn't fully clear on what happened or the relations between the Kaiser and this bloodline. However, what can be taken away from the references, was the fact that the last master of the 'Rising Sun's Tome' had been given the title of the 'Belkan Demon King'.

After that, there are no more references to the tome, causing many who have studied it to believe the line finally went extinct…

_**Closing File…**_

_**Login Off…**_

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

_**TSAB Headquarters**_

_**Dimension Space**_

"Ah good, you're here."

A woman who looked to be in her mid-20s, with long blonde hair going down her back and burgundy eyes, had entered the conference room. "Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown, reporting sir." She replied, standing before the man who had requested her presence. Her adopted brother, Admiral Chrono Harlaown.

"Please be seated, Enforcer." Chrono said, indicating to an unoccupied chair. Fate took the seat indicated at a round table full of other people. The last time she sat like this with a group of people from different branches within the TSAB had been during the Jail Scaglietti Incident seven years ago.

One of them including her brown-haired friend, who's hair was tied into a ponytail on the left side of her head, Nanoha Takamachi, the TSAB Air Force's elite Combat Instructor. Hayate Yagami, another childhood friend and commander in her own right, sat beside her retainers, the Wolkenritter. There were other officers, generals, and commanders there, some she knew from previous operations. She also noticed a familiar young man who was typing away at a screen.

"Head Librarian Scrya," Chrono said, getting his attention. "If you please."

The blond haired man, the Head of the Infinity Library and long-time friend to her and Nanoha, Yuuno Scrya, finished what he was typing on the screen and stood. "Welcome," he simply greeted. "The main point of this meeting, has to do with a Lost Logia."

"That's it?" One of the officers questioned, cutting in before Yuuno could finish. "If it's a Lost Logia, give it to the search and find division."

"Do you believe, I would call this kind of meeting if it were for a simple Lost Logia?" Chrono questioned since he had seen the information that Yuuno had prepared beforehand. The officer didn't say anything, thus allowing Yuuno to continue on with his presentation.

However, what he said next would catch so many off guard. "How many of your present know that the Tome of the Night Sky, or as it was formally known as the Book of Darkness, has a sister tome?"

From the silent looks, the clear answer would be no, they did not. Even Hayate, the final mistress of the Tome of the Night Sky, was surprised to hear that her tome had a second out there somewhere. Though that surprise soon turned to worry, mainly due to the fact that she saw first-hand the damaged that the tome caused when it was known as the Book of Darkness. All due to a corrupt Defence Program. Now to hear that there may be an identical out there.

"How?"

"Five years ago, nearing the end of the JS Incident, one of our satellites picked up on a magical signature that was similar to that of the Book of Darkness. Not completely, but still near enough."

"Why has this never reported?" One of the generals asked this time, the fear of a second Book of Darkness wasn't a pleasant one. But it wasn't answered as Chrono had asked.

"Where is this so-called tome now?"

Typing on the screen, he brought up a familiar looking planet to some. "As said, the beacon from one of our satellites when off during the time of the JS Incident, five years ago on Non-Administrated World #97." At seeing Nanoha and Hayate's heads picked up at that, Yuuno nodded. "Yes, Non-Administrated World #97, your home world, Earth."

Typing on the screen again, a blank field next to a forest and lake appeared on the screen.

"Two years ago, the beacons from those satellites had gone off again, the magical signature matched the first time it went off. Only this time, the signature was stronger as if it had fully awakened." He pushed some more buttons when suddenly an entire castle appeared. "The date on Earth was 29 May 1994, by their local calendar, when the beacon went off. The Infinity Library dispatched a team to the location of the site the following day, and, surprisingly enough, we discovered a barrier that was hiding this entire castle."

He explained as he pushed a few more buttons when a picture of what looked like students. However, the pictures weren't clear as they were a snap and go, due to not wanting to be caught by security they could have.

"So one of these youths has access to the tome?" Fate asked, as Yuuno both nodded and shook his head, pointing out it could be in the hands of one of the teachers. "What is this castle anyway, with all these children there?"

"It's a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," a voice replied from behind them. Turning they were surprised to see someone most of them had not seen in years, Gil Graham, had entered the room, with the support of his two cat familiars.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" One of the commanders asked. Gil nodded his head as he was seated in an available chair.

"It's what they call themselves on Earth, or Non-Administered World #97." Gil replied. Nodding his head slightly, one of his familiars pulling out a wooden stick. One that looked to be handheld, like you would see in a child magician's kit. "Instead of using devices how we do, they use wands as the locals call them, leaving them completely lazy and unfit. However, they have stronger mental powers." He continued as it was placed on the table. "The castle itself is a school for students between the ages of 11 to 17 with Magical Cores."

"Don't you mean Linker Cores?" Shamal asked as Gil shook his head.

"No, I mean Magical Cores though the difference between the two is minor, but at the same time large." He replied, once again nodding his head to his familiars

"With a Linker Core. It is a lot of raw power brought into the world and manipulated by the world's rules. More like, the magic is science, as one of the purposes of the Devices is to relieve some of the burdens of the intensive number-crunching and calculations involved in their magic. Also, the physical side of it helps show what kind of mage they would be, close-combat, long-distance, support/defence, etc." Lotte Liese explained which everyone present understood.

"With a Magical Core. It is much more about finesse and essentially enforcing your will and imagination around the world, plus it's mainly about keeping focus when you cast a spell to add or decrease power to it. As a wand requires matching your magical core and having to focus your magic through it like it's a part of you." Aria Liese explained as she picked the wand from the table. _**"Wingardium Leviosa."**_

Having trained with the wand, prior to showing up at this meeting, everyone there was caught by surprise when all the cups in the room were levitated off the table. Before lowering back down, in which she placed the wand back on the table.

"Could any of us here do this magic?" Nanoha asked, being the first to question on this.

Gil smiled and nodded. "Yes, as with a Magical Core you need to work with your mind. However, to use a Linker Core you have to work through a physical body. Something, many of you here notice that you all go through extensive physical training when comes to using your magic, Magical cores don't."

"How do you know all this?" Chrono asked interested in this conversation.

The old, retired admiral gave off a hearty laugh. "Because my boy, I've personally talked to one who is well known in the _wizarding world_, as they call it." Gil replied this caught many by surprise as the man suddenly turned to Hayate and Nanoha. "You two should have received some form of notice when you turned eleven from the Japanese equivalent."

"Why didn't we?" Both aces asked, when they remembered, both had been off world. Nanoha, recovering from the injuries she suffered during from mission that almost stopped her from walking again. Hayate, due to her focusing on preparing herself for the TSAB.

"Wait, if we had been on Earth at the time, both of us would…"

"Both of you should have been notified about your acceptance to a magical school," Gil explained, cutting Hayate off. "It's true, we can learn their magic and they could learn ours. All it requires is a good teacher."

"Well that's all lovely and good, but back to the point on hand, why we can't just go there and forcefully take the tome?" One of the female commanders asked, wanting an answer.

Yuuno removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes and sighed "Because it's a Non-administrated world, our authority to act is strictly limited. Even during the Book of Darkness incident, it took authorization from several departments to operate on Earth."

"But that doesn't answer my question about taking it by force." she replied.

Everyone jumped as they heard someone slam a palm on the table, as all eyes darted towards Chrono, who was looking at the female commander with narrow eyes. "It was just explained that this tome is supposedly the sister tome of the Book of Darkness. What could happen if it goes berserk on us, should we try and do something to it or its current master?!" He replied as the commander backed down, looking a little scared.

"What do you suggest we do?" Nanoha asked.

Silence filled the room before a cough brought everyone's attention to Gil. "I might have a suggestion that could benefit both sides, though it may be a little bit difficult considering how the wizarding world view the TSAB."

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

_**Leaky Cauldron**_

_**London, England**_

_21st August, 1995_

Albus Dumbledore. A name of a man who was a renowned known leader of the light that had helped lead in the front of two wizarding wars. Doing his best to bring them forward to victory, which he had succeeded. However, after everything that has taken place and happened, the only other title he still has left is being the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

For right at this moment, the old man was sat at one of the tables with a drink in front of him. Though the drink was forgotten, as the old man was not only lost in thought but was slightly panicking.

What could have caused this to happen? Well, the answer is pretty simple, it was caused by an idiot known as the British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Due to events that have happened a few months ago, the man had passed a new Decree the previous night called: _**Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two**_.

This decree will ensure that in the event of the current Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts, being Albus Dumbledore himself, is unable to provide a candidate for any kind of a teaching post that was empty. Then the Ministry should and will select an appropriate person for the job. Albus had believed that Cornelius was bluffing, after all, he was never a doing man. He was more the kind to let others solve the problem, before taking credit. The headmaster thought he was right, until that morning.

He received a letter from the British Ministry that if he can't find a teacher to fill the Defence Against the Dark post by the 25th August, in four days' time, then the Minister will be sending one of their own for the spot.

Despite the fact he always had a problem filling this one teaching spot for the last few year, he believed he could get it filled. However, it wouldn't be possible this time, mainly due to the fact that the Ministry was discrediting him. Because of this no one wanted to apply for the teaching spot and the last thing he wants to do is accept a Ministry member. The person would more than likely be working for Fudge as a spy among the members of his staff.

The only reason he was here right now instead of his office at Hogwarts was because he received a message from an old acquaintance of his. A man known as Gil Graham, who works for the…what was it again…oh yes, Time-Space Administration Bureau.

Life not from their own planet…aliens, one could say.

Albus would always remember how they showed up before the International Confederation of Wizards during one of their sessions. Since Gil lived on this planet, he was one of the negotiators that came to speak to them. The headmaster, among other's present, were amazed at the magic and information given. Especially, when they proved that they did come from a different planet, along with what the purpose of the TSAB was about. But that was when the problem came into it, to become what would be known as a '_Administered Planet_' they would have to reveal the magic to the muggle's, the entire world.

With this announcement, the Pureblood Supremacy kicked in. This supremacy was something that was strongly held in the Wizarding world, it is based on the classifications of magical heritage.

There are pureblood, those who have only magical ancestors in their family linage. The ones in the next category are half-bloods. Though they come in different ways. One could be they can have one magical parent and a non-magical parent, another could be a pureblood parent and a not pureblood parent, or both magical parents which are both not pure blooded. Finally, there are Muggle-born, those with two non-magical parents and are looked down upon in the wizarding world as pureblood believe they are filthy blood and others believe they stole magic from pureblood families.

International Confederation of Wizards was made up of mostly purebloods, because of this, the final vote became a no. They refused to link the Wizarding world with the TSAB, despite trying to change their minds, the answer stayed the same. The representatives left without another word. Though, discovering that Gil lived in the outskirts of London, it wasn't uncommon for the two old men to meet and talk. Albus talking about the Wizarding World while Gil talk about Midchilda and so on. The last thing he was informed by Gil, due to the denial of the ICW, was that Earth was catalogued in the TSAB databanks as '_Non-Administrated World #97_'. Meaning they would keep an eye on the planet, however, the Bureau would only interfere if something from their world enters the wizarding one.

"Albus."

Snapping out of his thoughts, as he looked up from his table. The old headmaster saw his old acquaintance standing there with the support of a walking stick, though he wasn't alone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Standing to Gil's side, instead of his normal familiars, was a woman around her mid-20s. She had silver eyes and brown hair that had an X-shaped red ornament and a yellow one shaped like two parallel stripes in her hair. She was standing next to Gil in a business-like manner. "Headmaster of Hogwarts?" She softly asked in curiosity, Albus slowly nodded his head in reply. "Hayate Yagami, a Commander for the Time-Space Administration Bureau." She greeted holding her hand out.

"Albus Dumbledore," he greeted politely in return, remembering hearing that name before but trying to remember where. "Seeing as Gil is here with you, you must be the reason that I was called here today, correct?"

Gil slowly nodded his head as Hayate smiled, Albus signalled for them to take a seat at the table. Once they were settled, it was Hayate who spoke up first. "I hear that you are in need of a new teacher." He asked, chuckling as the man looked at him in curiosity. "As it so happens, we have a very qualified…" '_In a way._' "…teacher that can help."

"Well, that is wonderful…"

But Albus was cut off, as she added on. "But there is a catch."

Silence filled the table as Albus looked between the two. Thinking for a few seconds, he stated. "How about we discuss these, negotiations, with some food?" Waving his hand over to Tom the owner, who nodded and walked over.

The man took their orders, telling them that it would be ready soon.

Taking a sip from his drink, Albus asked. "Now, what is the main point this, '_catch_'?"

It was Gil who replied this time. "Do you remember that magic I told you about Albus, the kind the Bureau teaches?" He asked as the headmaster nodded in wonder, before realization appeared in his eyes. The old admiral nodded his head "Would you be interested in allowing us to teach a one-year class on this magic for…"

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

_**Later that Night**_

_**Godric's Hallow**_

The night was gentle and calm, a gentle breeze flowing through the air as a soft pop could be heard. Had anyone been standing in the street, they would have blinked as two people appeared out of thin air on the stone pavement.

Though one wouldn't be able to see their faces, due to the cloaks they wore and the hoods that were pulled up. However, looking at them, you would notice how one looked the height of a teenager while the other had the height of an adult. Though what gender and age couldn't be made out. Of course, this would have been the sight _if_ someone had been standing there.

The smaller one of the two looked around as they stood on the paved lane under a dark blue sky, in which the night's first stars were already glimmering feebly. Cottages stood on either side of the narrow road. A short way ahead of them, a glow of golden streetlights indicated the centre of the village.

"Back again…" He quietly whispered, mainly to himself but slightly aloud.

A hand placed on his shoulder had him looking up at the older figure with him. With a slight nod of agreement, the two moved on down the stone path as they were on the clock. They had to be back before it was realised that they were gone.

They made their way forward through the village, the gently winds brushing against their faces from under their hoods. The two walked in silence, not a word needed to be said. The little lane along which they were walking curved to the left and the heart of the village, a small square, was revealed to them. Strung all around with coloured lights, there was what looked like a war memorial in the middle. There were several shops, a post office, a pub, and a little church whose stained-glass windows were glowing jewel-bright across the square.

The centre was empty, as the centre was illuminated by streetlamps. They heard a snatch of laughter and pop music as the pub door opened and closed, though no one noticed them.

"Are you ready to see them again?" The older male's asked in a soft tone, looking at the church. From their position, they were able to see the graveyard hidden behind it. Upon hearing no reply, the older figure looked at, the younger one. "Pup?"

The one in question was looked towards the centre of the square, looking at the war memorial. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people. A man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms. The older one sighed slightly, as his pup was looking at the faces of the two parents of the statue. Placing his hand on the lad's shoulder for support, he moved him on towards the church.

As they crossed the road, the young one had glanced over his shoulder for one last look.

There was a kissing gate at the entrance to the graveyard. The older one pushed it open as quietly as possible and they edged through it. They moved around the church, keeping to the shadows beneath the brilliant windows. Behind the church, row upon row of tombstones protruded from a blanket of pale blue that was flecked with dazzling red, gold, and green wherever the reflections from the stained glass hit the snow.

They paid no attention to the graves near them, as they waded deeper and deeper into the graveyard. Stopping to peer at the words on old headstones, when in fact they were, now and then, squinting into the surrounding darkness to make sure that they were unaccompanied.

Walk down the path, either the young or older figures would recognise a surname that they had met or known. Sometimes there were several generations of the same family represented in the graveyard. They could tell from the dates that it had either died out or the current members had moved away from Godric's Hollow.

Deeper and deeper amongst the graves they went. The darkness and the silence seemed to become, all of a sudden, much deeper. Looking back, they could see that somebody inside the church had just turned off the lights. Then the man's voice came out of the blackness, it was sharp and clear from a few yards away in front of him.

"Harry, we're here."

Looking before them, they had arrived at their destination. Three headstones lay before them, all made of white marble, which made it easy to read, as it seemed to shine in the dark. The young one did not need to kneel or even approach very close to it to make out the words engraved upon it, looking first at the two headstones that were joined together as one.

JAMES POTTER

**BORN:** _27 MARCH 1960_

**DIED:** _31 OCTOBER 1981_

LILY POTTER

**BORN: **_30 JANUARY 1960_

**DIED:** _31 OCTOBER 1981_

'_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._'

The boy read the words slowly, as he had done many times before when he had stood before this headstone. "The last enemy that shall be defeated is death…" he spoke out loud. When he was younger, these words would confuse him. But now…He turned his head to the third headstone, this one separate from the joint one.

REMUS LUPIN

**BORN:** _10 MARCH 1960_

**DIED:** _31 MAY 1994_

'_An honoured friend. A brother-in-blood. A wise mentor. A protector._'

No word was said looking at this headstone, a friend and mentor, an honorary uncle that had been there for him in his youth. Taken away, because of what he was, something that he couldn't control.

A slight beep from the watch on his wrist brought the young lad from his thoughts. Looking at the time, he sighed lightly as he turned away from the headstones. The older of the two, standing a few feet behind him, nodded his head as they walked away. Heading back toward the dark church and the out-of-sight kissing gate, it was almost time for their mission to begin.

Neither spoke until they passed the kissing gate. Upon shutting it, they walked down a small narrow lane that would be out-of-sight of anyone seeing them. "Are you sure you don't want some more time, pup?" The man asked once more, looking at the younger one.

The younger lad nodded his head. "I am, Sirius." He replied in a quiet voice. "Besides, we promised Dumbledore that we would only visit the graves, then head right back." He continued, as he looked at his right hand, or more so his right ring finger.

On it was a ring that is silvery-white with a crimson gem in the centre of its front side. An opal in the centre of its rear side, between the two gems, was emblazoned with several stars on the left side. Seeing what his pup was looking at, the man asked him. "When we get back, do you want to continue training on your speed and endurance?"

Looking from the ring to the man before him, the boy nodded his head. "I would like that, thank you." He replied.

They walked along the path to the area they appeared from while the man was keeping a lookout, the boy looked back at his ring again. Ever since unlocking the power of this ring, and that tome, because of the chamber in his third year, everything has changed. He may not have full control or even call himself an expert. But with every day that they trained, he became more and more confident that he and Morgensonne could fully unlock it.

Upon thinking of _Morgensonne_, the crimson gem seemed to shine lightly, acknowledging what the boy said.

"Come on, let's head back." Sirius gently replied. Within a _pop_, they disappeared in the same way they had originally arrived. The pathway was once again empty, but none in this town would be any the wiser that they had visitors that night.

* * *

With that, the prologue had been brought to an end.

Please tell me what you think of it. Just saying this now, most of you will have questions about this chapter with items and actions that where mention but not full explained. All I'm going to tell you, is hold onto them, bits and pieces will be explained as the story progresses.

_**Next Chapter:**_ The new school year for 1995 is drawing to a close, while thinks back on events in his life as he prepares for the new school year, a chance meeting in the alley occurs.

Please review with your thoughts.


	2. Summer's End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

Thank you all so much for your support, whether it be with favourite, following, or reviews. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Now if you have read the original, that's still up, then you will notice in the original versions the story mainly focused on Harry, for this one I'm going to try and balance it between the boy and the MGLN cast.

Finally, with Harry's history from nine to now, only the more important nick-picks will be mentioned. The full history will be explained as the story goes on. Also, POA is second year, COS is third year in this story.

Please read and tell me what you all think.

Key:

"Talking" = '_Thinking_' = "_Unison Device Talking_"

"_**Using Spell**_**"** = _{Mage Mind}_

_[Device Talking]_ = _**[Device Spell using]**_

* * *

_Four figures were walking through a castle's interior halls, the path they were walking on would lead them to the castle's courtyard._

_In the front was two maids, one of the two were holding a heavy box. Following them was a girl who's left eye was red and her right eye was green. There was a small tiara in her blonde hair, which was tied back into a high ponytail with a white ribbon. She looked to be about eleven or twelve-years-old. Walking alongside the girl, was one who appeared to be the same age as her. His burgundy eyes were reading through a book he had on hand. The wolf ears on his head, along with his tail twitched from side to side every so often._

"_I'm sorry for this Haelan…"_

_Having walked in silence for quite a bit, Haelan was slightly caught off guard as he looked up from his book to see Olivie holding a sad looking on her face. To his surprise, the expression was guilt._

"_For what?" He asked her, as she had just said this out of nowhere. "If it's about what happen earlier during the inspection, then don't worry." He said quickly, trying to reassure her. "I shouldn't have lost my temper over them calling me a filthy animal."_

_The girl shook her head. "Not that." She said. "But for dragging you into this mess with me." She replied, causing him to sigh once more as it wasn't a well-kept secret. Well, for those in the Sankt Kaiser Alliance anyway. It was due to the magical incident that caused Olivie's disability and weak body, she was not the anticipated heir to the cradle, nor was she even considered as a candidate._

_At the current point in time, there are six other candidates at the current moment. Each of them held more leeway to becoming the next true Sankt Kaiser then she did, due to the connections they held within the alliance._

_As for why she was only this planet? Well, they sent her here for education, which in truth was, for the most part, a flat out lie. The true, main, reason she was sent here to this planet, a planet of a rivalled kingdom of the Alliance, was as a political hostage. As mention before, because of her disability and weak body, she was picked due to the main fact that she was expendable at this current point in time._

"_Don't be." Olivie looked at one of the few people she had known since childhood, one who was also the same age as herself. The boy smiled as he placed a hand against her cheek. "Unless you forgotten, my tribe nominated me to be here…"_

_His tribe, or rather a tribe that he was a member of. Haelan was born within the nomad-like 'Minority Tribe' known as Sacred Ra, a tribe that were the guardians to the Tome of the Rising Sun. A tome that holds ancient knowledge since near the start of the Warring Age. Due to this reason alone, Sankt Kaiser Alliance had approached them and formed a peace treaty between them._

_When the boy thought about it, the situation for him being here was the same as Olivie. The only difference was the fact that Haelan was a high candidate to become the next master of the tome on his thirteenth birthday, due to being one of the few candidates to actually have the bloodline. As the master, he would also become the head of the tribe._

_The problem, however, was the fact that Haelan was looked down upon in the tribe because he was an illegitimate child. Born out of wedlock from one of the tribe's priestess and a warrior wolf from the forest. This explained why he was the only one in his tribe with animal ears and tail, he was a half-breed and outcast in their eyes. But even though he was an illegitimate child, the tome responded to him far greater than any of the other candidates. For this reason, when they found out where and why the Alliance were sending Olivie, they immediately nominated Haelan to go with her. Hoping that with him gone, the tome would choose another candidate._

_Whatever he was going to say next, as he opened his mouth, was cut short as there was a sound of amazement from the two maids. They had reached their destination, they were standing in a courtyard that was full of many different kinds of flowers. In the centre of the courtyard was a stone fountain that was running at this very moment, all of it together was giving off a beautiful setting._

"_Vivi-sama, are you sure you're fine here?" One of her two maids asked as they passed through the gates into the courtyard._

"_That's right! We said we'd meet here!" Olivie said, suddenly remembering what was said in the exchange of letters between them._

_Haelan didn't say anything as he looked around the area, he couldn't help but smile at the calm setting the courtyard gave off with the water fountain and flowers. Olivie was about to wonder off and look at everything, but her fun was cut off when the second maid carrying the box called over to her._

"_Vivi-sama, you must put on your decorative arms." She informed the girl, putting the heavy box down and opening it._

_The girl blinked when she heard 'decorative arms' and asked. "Where are the Jeremiah Arms?"_

"_They haven't passed inspection yet." The first maid replied, pulling out one of the decorative arms. "Besides, those arms are armour."_

"_Eh~" The girl complained, it was well known that she didn't like any arms bar the one's that Jeremiah had made for her. Haelan had to stop himself from facepalming when he saw Olivie become easily distracted once again. "Oh wow! The flowers are blooming!?"_

"_WAIT, STO-" The second maid tried to call out, stopping the girl from wondering off. "Vivi-sama, you need to put on your decorative arms!"_

_The only male present just chuckled at the scene, like normal Olivie's innocence and child-like personality was overpowering. However, that feeling instantly dropped when he felt a new, unknown, presence approaching them. Due to habit, Haelan instantly dropped into his tribe's battle stance._

_The person who approached them was a male their age, with short boyish silverish green hair. Though what really caught his attention, was the fact his eyes were like Olivie's, as his left eye being blue and his right being violet. At his right was a young snow leopard._

_Haelan couldn't help but wonder if this were a trait of those somewhere high up in the Belkan Royalty standards, do all of them have heterochromia-styled eyes. The boy seemed started slightly when he saw Haelan drop into a battle stance, the male must have quickly realised that he might have accidently alarmed them by walking up on them from behind the rose bush. Though whatever he was going to say, was cut off by the maid's reactions._

"_Ahh! Prince Claus!?" The first maid spoke curtsying._

"_Vivi-sama! Haelan!" The second maid whispered loudly while trying to get a startled Olivie to curtsy._

_The boy smiled at them, as he introduced himself. "A pleasure to meet you. I am the first prince of Shutra, Claus Invalt."_

_A ping rang through Haelan's mind, as what the boy just said registered. Just like that, the wolf-boy instantly dropped his stance and bowed his head. He realised that he was just about to lash out at this planet's royalty, which certainly wouldn't have ended well for him._

_Who he was, also seemed to register in Olivie's mind as well, as the girl properly curtsied before Claus, her sleeve fluttering in the wind. "I have come from the Sägebrecht House of the Sankt King Alliance. My name is Olivie Sägebrecht!" She introduced like a proper lady of her status, before dropping it and gave her normal smile that shined like that of the sun. "Pleased to meet you, Prince Claus!"_

_Claus looked at both maids who curtsied again, before looking at the only other male present. A male that seem to be paying a little too much attention to the rose bush beside him, from his expression, he seem the wolf-boy was embarrassed. It soon clicked in his mind why, as he spoke. "From that stance of yours, I guess you are from the Sacred Ra tribe?" Claus asked as Haelan turned his attention towards him._

_Scratching the back of his neck, the boy replied. "Ah, yes."_

_Haelan had to bite his lip slightly, as, besides from Olivie and her two maids, the boy has never really been one to talk someone in great lengths unless he knows them well enough. However, not to embarrass his tribe, he bows his head again._

"_I have come from the Sacred Ra Tribe, guardians to the tome that holds infinite knowledge. My name is Haelan, I have been sent here as Ol…Vivi-sama's personal counsellor and assistant." He introduced himself, hoping the minor slip-up wasn't noticeable. After all, someone of his status shouldn't be close to some of Olivie's status._

_Claus did notice the slip-up but didn't say anything on the matter. Having grown up and treated as the next ruler of this planet, he knew that in the eyes of the elders, the friendship between those of different statuses was looked down upon. However, he could tell from their body language that these two seem to be good friends. The first prince held his hand out to the boy, a smile on his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Haelan."_

_Looking at the hand, Haelan slowly took it and shook it. "Likewise, Prince Claus."_

"_Who's this furry friend?"_

_Both boys turned their heads to the side, they see that Olivie's curiosity had seemed to have gotten the better of her. As she had walked right passed them and was standing before his snow leopard, who was purring slightly._

"_I call him Raize. He's a Shutran snow leopard." Claus introduced, laughing slightly as it seemed his pet was enjoying the attention it was getting._

_Haelan couldn't help but smile and shake his head. It seems that they had gotten a lucky draw with this prince being a kind one, and not snobbish jerks like certain heirs that were a part of the Sankt Kaiser Alliance. He could only hope that this would be the first of many good days. As Haelan stepped over towards them, everything around them suddenly dissolved into nothing, as it becomes a complete blank white void._

His eyes slowly open, looking up at the ceiling about him. Using his right arm, he pushing himself up into a seated position. "Again…" he silently muttered, taking note that he was still in his bedroom. Leaning his head back against the backboard of his bed, the teen could help but think about these dreams, these memories in another word, for as long as he could remember. Ever since his ninth birthday, the day he placed…

Looking at the bedside table on his left, there were two items resting on it alongside the clock that read three o'clock in the morning and his glasses. One item happened to be his family ring, the item that caused this dreams to appear when he found it in the Dursley's attic and placed it on his finger.

The second item, however, was something you would see more in the wizarding world, then his uncle and aunt's attic. The item was a pure white tome, which looked like it had sun markings engraved in gold, around the opal gem in the centre of its cover. Plus on the spine of the tome, was two raised bands with a red graved marking.

A smile graced his lips, these two items had changed his life ever since they awoke after the events of his third year, the events of the chamber.

Putting his glasses on, he reached over the side of his bed, where his school trunk lay, he used his right hand to open the lid and pull out his Divination Dream Journal. Propping himself back up against the bed, he wrote the new dream into the journal. It seemed that the dream of this night falls in with the history of Haelan, his ancestor during the…what did Luca call it again…ah yes, his ancestor during the Sankt King Unification War. The male couldn't help but wonder what the next would be.

Once that was done, and putting it away, the teen lay back on his bed, having removed his glasses, and closed his eyes. Tomorrow…no, later that day was going to be a busy day, so he needed his rest.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

_**August 31, 1995**_

_**Leaky Cauldron, London**_

Even at six o'clock in the morning, the Leaky Cauldron was active and rolling. Mainly full of Ministry personnel who had stopped by for breakfast, as they had the early shift in the morning with their jobs. It was lucky that the doors to the guest rooms held strong silencing charms on them, stopping the noise from the ground floor being heard.

Inside each of the guestrooms was a very comfortable-looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture, ranging from a desk and chairs to a wardrobe. A cheerfully crackling fire, keeping the warmth in the room, and a bathroom attached.

Like nearing the end of every summer. The guest rooms were booked by students who's parents wouldn't be able to drop them off at the station on the first, or if they come from out of the country to attend Hogwarts. For example, double bedrooms Number Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen, and Fifteen, as well as a single bedroom Number Seven, had been specially reserved by Albus Dumbledore. One for two new teachers, the rest for students who come from the same area as them.

In one of the double bedrooms, a girl with silverish green hair had finished tying her hair into long pigtails with a red ribbon on the left side. She also splashed some water on her face, to rid herself of any sleep still present. Once cleaned up, she would had begun her normal morning training. However, being in unknown territory and having nowhere to go, the girl couldn't really do anything. The only bright side was they would be leaving for this new style of magical school tomorrow.

So all the girl could really do right now, was sit at her desk and wait until the others wake up. It would still be another hour and a half, before the one she was rooming with would wake up.

Usually, she wouldn't have gotten up until seven. However, the girl couldn't help but ponder over the dream she had the previous night.

The girl's name was Einhard Stratos though many pronounced her first name as Einhart. She was thirteen-years-old and the descendant of Claus Ingvalt, the Hegemon of Shutra, not that anyone on this planet would know Belkan history.

The previous night she had a dream of when Claus, from his point of view, had first met Olivie and Haelan in that courtyard garden. It had been a long while since that memory had appeared, the girl couldn't help but wonder if it tied in with why they were here.

Fate Harlaown and Nanoha Takamachi, two that hold high positions within in the Bureau, had been assigned to this mission. Their mission was to go undercover as teachers for the year, they were to find the master of an item that even Einhard herself had believed to completely disappear with history. At that point, the information became classified, so only the two woman knew what to do when they find the tome's master.

Of course, with the location being a school, it would be hard for them to move around at times. For this reason, they had to select a group that would fit in the age range of the school, to help with the search from a student's perspective.

The first three that the two had chosen were all fifteen-year-olds.

One was a red haired boy by the name of Erio Mondial, a Wing Guard in battles. The second was a pink haired girl that looked to be thirteen instead of fifteen, her name was Caro Ru Lushe, a Dragon Summoner. Finally, a purple haired girl that was an Insect Summoner, Lutecia Alpine.

Having three in the upper years, they needed to balance out with some for the younger years.

Due to the fact that she held the memories of her ancestor, Einhard was asked if she could help in this mission. While it was true that she held the memory of Claus, there was also a problem with them. The memories involving Claus, Olivie, and Jeremiah were clear all the way through. But the memories that also add Haelan in becomes fuzzy and blurred as it nears the time that war was upon them. Back to the point, the girl accepted the mission. Mainly because she wished to see this tome for herself, to see why so many in Claus' era wanted the tome for themselves.

The final three were elven-year-olds. Their names were Corona Timil, Rio Wesley, and Nanoha's own daughter, Vivio Takamachi. Einhard still didn't know how they convinced Corona and Rio's parents or guardians to agree, but it wasn't her place to question.

They had arrived on this planet, the birthplace of Nanoha Takamachi, a week ago. Here they were now, only a day away from officially being this mission.

A tapping brought her attention back to reality, as she looked over at the window to see an owl there. Attached to its leg, was a bundle of letters. Having been here for a week, she still couldn't believe how far behind in technology this wizarding world is.

Opening the window, the barn owl landed on the ledge and held its foot out to her. Removing the letters from its legs, the girl couldn't help but notice that was one for each of them, including Nanoha and Fate. "Um, thank you."

The owl hooted at her, as it bobbed its head, before taking back off into the air. Watching the owl off, as she closed the window, one thing that Einhard could defiantly comment on, was that this wasn't going to be a boring school year.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

_**#12 Grimmauld Place**_

_**London, England**_

The morning rays of light was shining through the windows in this neighbourhood, waking the residents from their sleep. Even more within this dingy, old, run down house. Waking those that weren't deep sleepers or if they weren't already awake and preparing for the day ahead.

The latter was in place for one teen within in this house.

He was in a room that his godfather had personally made for him. For standing in the middle of the room was the teen with messy raven hair that looked as if he just woke, despite being up for an hour. He also had calm forest green eyes that had contacts lenses in them.

He was standing on top of a crimson red, remembering what his mentor and partner had taught him, Belkan Triangle seal with unique snow white markings written in place. He was calming his breathing, keeping his mind focused, holding his right hand out before him. As floating in front of him, was the pure white tome.

The crimson gem on his family ring, which was on his right hand and facing him, was shining brightly. The opal gem on the opposite side of the ring, facing the floating white tome, was also shining. As if linking the teen to the tome, the cover was open and was slowly flipping through the pages, one at a time. Before the tome was four mini-holographic screens, each one had different information running down them, written in a language was certainly wasn't English.

But yet, the boy seemed to not have a problem understanding what was being written with the odd symbols that were formed into words. At least, that what the boy's godfather believed, as he stood in the doorway watching his godson use a style of magic that completely defies the laws of witchcraft and wizardry. But then again, having seen his godson use it over the last year, the man had grown accustomed to it.

Sirius Black, the godfather to one Harry Potter, kept quiet as watched the scene. Also, at the same time, playing look out so no one else would mindlessly wonder up this way for no apparent reason.

The man couldn't help but wonder how lucky he was to still be alive right now. After spending ten years, eight months, and one day on Azkaban Island as a prisoner for a crime he didn't commit…yes, he kept count of how long he was trapped there. The man remembered it all too well, seeing the article in the Daily Prophet because of the idiot minister leaving it behind for him to do the crossword. The article spoke of how all three _Children-Who-Lived_ had seemingly saved the Philosopher Stone in their first year as students.

Susan Bones, Ronald Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, the three Children-Who-Lived that Halloween Night, when they somehow, between them, turned the Dark Lord's own killing curse back on him.

The man had to let out a dark scoff at that, claiming them as saviours, but ignoring that fact that James and Lily Potter had tried everything to protect them and died in the progress. He couldn't also help but wonder what happened to his godson.

Then he saw it, right there on the Weasley boy's shoulder. An all too familiar looking house rat, one that was missing a finger on its front paw. Realising that Pettigrew was not only alive, but somewhere that he could hurt or even kill his godson, caused the man to do the unthinkable. Sirius Black was the first man to signal-headedly, by himself, escape Azkaban Prison in the cold morning of July 1, 1992.

The man was brought out of his thoughts, as he heard his godson take a deep breath again.

Looking forward, he watched as Harry clicked his fingers which stopped the page flipping on a page that was about a quarter of the way through the tome. Waving his hand, the screens disappeared from sight as the tome closed by itself, before floating over to him. As the boy held the tome in his right hand, the seal beneath his feet vanished as if it was never there. Both gems on his family ring stopped shining at the same time the seal vanished.

"Well, Luchia?" Harry asked the thin air, his eyes on the tome.

The opal in the centre of the tome blinked and shined, as a golden orb emerged from it. Said orb took form in the shape of a small fairy. However, despite the fairy's small form, she held the appearance of a young girl at about thirteen years of age with golden blonde curls for hair and burgundy eyes. She was wearing a light-red short dress under a large golden raincoat that has a tail with a pink ribbon attached to a pair of rabbit-ear hood and boots that match her raincoat.

The fairy had a smile on her face and gave a salute to the boy, as she replied. "_The monthly maintenance routine check-up is complete, the tome is in perfect condition. The tome's input and output are up-to-date, the same could be said for Morgensonne._"

At this, the crimson gem on his family ring shone slightly as if agreeing with the little ones words.

"That's excellent to hear," Harry told her letting the tome go, causing it to float into place. Holding his ring up to it again, he said. _**"Seal."**_

As Luchia, or Luca for short, had told him, the ring wasn't originally created for her and the tome. She couldn't remember who made it and when it was attached to the tome, but it was a blessing. As the ring was not only a device that can become his weapon, the ring could also be a storage bay to hold the tome. Right now, for example, as the tome was coated in a rainbow like aura before it was absorbed into the opal gem on the ring. There it would remain until he called it out again. It made it easier to carry around, without drawing attention.

"You all finished, pup?"

The fifteen-year-old looked his direction and nodded his head, a smile on his lips. Just in time too as a familiar scent seeped through the air, signalling Mrs. Weasley's had nearly finished cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Let's get going pup before someone is sent up here." Sirius lightly spoke, as his godson nodded his head.

However, instead of walking out the door, the boy walked over to the side of his bed where he used his right hand to pick up a long rectangular box and placed it on the bed. Knowing what was in it, as Harry lifted the lid, Sirius couldn't help but wince. In that case was a mithril left arm, an arm that extended from the bicep to the elbow, down to a hand.

One may wonder why someone as young as Harry would need this, well if you were to look at his body, or more importantly where his left arm should be, you would get your answer. From the top of his shoulder to halfway through his bicep, that was what was left of his left arm.

Every time he looked at it, Sirius had to hold in a dark growl. He was always angry at how his godson was treated, at how everything always happened to him. But more so at the fact that the two responsible for this have been in this house for the last summer.

Third year, the year the Chamber of Secrets was opened. While events took place over the year, the most important parts were right at the end of the year, with the discovery of the chamber entrance and when the ministry took the life of Remus Lupin. A man who had been teaching his second year as the Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Sirius didn't know what truly happened down in the chamber, but five facts were confirmed for him:

First, Harry showed to have the ability of Parseltongue, making him once again the main target. As he discovered in the second year he was made a target because the chosen three told everyone that Harry was his godson, then this, then the events of the fourth year.

Second, when Ginevra Weasley was taken into the chamber at the end of the year. Longbottom and Weasley, instead of going to a teacher, had somehow gotten into the Ravenclaw common room and dragged his godson into the chamber. Believing him to be the one responsible.

Third, upon entering the cavern leading to the chambers. Weasley lost his temper, tried to hit Harry with a spell, only for it to miss and create a cave in. Split his godson from the two present chosen ones, forcing the boy to go alone. Something that always confused Sirius, as he couldn't help but wonder why the boy didn't wait for the other two to clear the way. But Harry never gave him an answer, whenever he asked.

Fourth, it was because of these events that both the ring and tome unlocked, awakening Luchia from her sleep. With this power, Harry was able to kill the basilisk and whatever was the true thing controlling it.

Finally, the one that made his blood boil. Just before the beast died, it had plunged a fang into Harry's left elbow. Fawkes, who had appeared and assisted Harry in the fight, used its tears to stop the poison, but the two chosen ones decided to show up at this point. Trying to get a Life Debt out of his godson, they wracked Fawkes away, not seeing the bird drop its tears onto the wound which was cleaning the poison. Longbottom then cast the Severing Charm, slicing the boy's left arm from his body, followed by Weasley using the Fire-Making Spell to burn the arm.

It was only because of Fawkes getting Harry to Madam Pomfrey that his godson didn't die of blood loss. Given the current level that the wizarding world was at, they had no spell or potions that could regenerate lost limbs. Bones, yes, but not muscle or skin.

Lucky, it seemed Luca had presented an alternative, upon explaining to Harry what the tome and ring truly were, as well as the effects it had on his body and core when it awoken.

The magical technique she showed him, complete control of all four limbs and moving them all from the outside. Only in Harry's case, he needed enough to move his new artificial arm. Sirius invested a lot of the gold from Gringotts he could get into it, making one that looked as if it was never fake to begin with.

Sirius remembered, during the Christmas of Harry's fourth year, when there was both sat in front of the burning fire in this house. His godson had seen his godfather's reaction to his arm, causing him to say.

"Its fine Sirius, you right as it feels kind of like I'm controlling a puppet or something with this arm, but…" The boy had smiled at him, the same way his father had once. "It'll be alright. It may make me look like an easy target in school, but with Luchia's help I am getting really strong."

Still, Sirius couldn't help it.

The ability to continue on even while you bones are broken and your arms are torn, complete outside limb control. But in exchanged it requires a huge amount of magic control as a resource, and it pushes one's movements to the limit, causing extreme stress to one's body. Such a large quantity of magic is needed to constantly use a technique, day after day. But yet, his godson uses it like it was nothing like nothing was every out of place.

The sound of snapping fingers, once again brought the man from his thoughts. His godson standing before him, the metal arm in place and moving it like it was nothing. "You okay, Sirius?" He asked, a look of worry on his face.

"Fine, pup." The man quickly reassured, as the boy closed his bedroom door, locking it, and they walked on down the hall and stairs, leading to the dining room.

Luca, like normal, hid herself by transforming into a yellow furred cat. One that had crimson eyes and a red ribbon tied around her neck, after all, too many people would question if they saw a fairy floating around with him.

As they walked down the stairs, Harry had asked his godfather. "So what are we going to be training on today? Speed? Endurance? Target practice?" He asked as in the basement of this house, was an auror standard built-in training field, full of moving objects and targets. James and Sirius had built it, as the first wizarding war in Britain was coming to light. It was made for the purpose of training members of the order so they wouldn't go defenceless against the Death Eaters.

"Nothing today, pup." Sirius replied, rubbing his arms.

At the start of their training in the holidays, the man could easily overpower his godson in anything they trained in. Now, Harry was putting him through the paces, as it became harder to keep up with the raven-haired boy.

"Since it's the last day of summer, just rest." The man told him, as they reached the door.

It appeared that breakfast was well underway as they stepped into the dining room, which was filled with certain order members who weren't on duty at the current moment. But then again, this was the orders headquarters, so it was understandable why there were here. Also seated at the table was the Weasley family, Longbottom family, Susan Bones and her aunt, along with Hermione Granger at the end, they were all eating their breakfast.

Frank Longbottom was quietly talking with his son, as they calmly ate their breakfast. His wife, Alice, was still trying to cheer Amelia Bones up. The woman was fired from her position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement when the discrediting campaign begun back at the start of the summer.

Her niece, Susan, and Granger were talking about things to do with Hogwarts. Finally, the Weasley's were doing their own things at the table. The twins were going over, not so secretly, their newly created prank items. The young female Weasley was looking at the Longbottom boy with love hearts in her eyes. Finally, the youngest redhead male, was shovelling breakfast down like a pig.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry spoke, as the plump Weasley's mother had handing both him and Sirius a plate full of food for breakfast. Along with a bowl of milk for Harry's cat. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"No, not today dear," Molly replied, smiling fondly at the boy. Despite everything her youngest children, from the twins down, had put him through, the boy was ever so polite to her. Even helping her several times over the past summer without having to ask, unlike others present.

Once again, it seemed that Ron didn't like the attention his mother was given Potter, of all people. "Suck up, snobbish, know-it-all, one-arm freak." The redhead muttered, still shovelling food down his mouth, but loud enough for others to hear.

Molly shot her youngest son a stern glance, about to say something about being disrespectful to others. As well as the fact that the boy he was insulting could have sued the family for what they did. But Harry beat her to it. "I'm sorry, but I don't speak pig muttering, Weasley. So why don't you swallow what you are eating, then speak normal English and loud enough so we can all understand."

Just like that, the tip of Ron's ears went red from embarrassment and anger. The boy can easily throw out an insult at someone, but he can't handle it if said person throws an insult right back in his face.

Thankfully, the ticking time bomb of the chosen three, Granger, and the twins against Potter was instantly defused by the arrival of Arthur Weasley. "Booklists have arrived," Mr. Weasley called out as he entered the kitchen with the morning post and Daily Prophet, which still had the discrediting campaign against Dumbledore and the chosen three going on. Walking down the table he handed the envelopes out to each of them, before taking a seat at the table.

"About time, I thought they'd forgotten, they usually come much, much earlier than this…" Hermione muttered as she opened her letter, along with Susan as they looked at the contents of the letter.

Harry opened his own letter and took note that it contained four pieces of parchment. One was the usual reminder that term started on the first of September. The other telling him which books he would need for the coming year. He was about to open the third of the four, when…

"Defence books will be handed out at Hogwarts?" Hermione spoke out, having read her booklist out loud. "Plus a notice that a new elective class has been added for this year only, more details will be announced during the feast. Please note that it will only be available to those in third, four, and fifth years. Also, while it's open to all, those who are taking Arithmancy will find it easier than others."

"New elective?" Fred asked as he and his brother read their own parchments.

"Wonder what it could be about?" George asked, before looking annoyed at which years would be allowed to take the new class. "Guess we won't be able to then." He continued, as both tossed that letter to the side. Hearing them, Harry pulled out the third parchment in his letter and opened it. It held the same information for him, but at the bottom, it as something extra in Dumbledore's handwriting, it was a short but brief note.

_Harry, my boy._

_I wish for you to sign up for this new yearlong elective, I believe it will be most beneficial to both you and Luchia._

_~Dumbledore_

Now that he thought about it, in truth only three people knew about the Tome of the Rising Sun and Luchia. The first to find out was Sirius, during the event of staying with him at the end of his third year.

The third was Dumbledore, who was taking by surprise when he meet the little fairy of Luchia, during the events of his fourth year. But the elder headmaster warmly welcomed her, when he learned she was the one helping Harry in his academics, as well as magical abilities.

The second person to find out was a close friend. Other's had come close to finding out about it, but the boy was able to keep this secret to a minimum of those he trusts. Trust, a very powerful word with Harry. After everything that has happened to the boy in his childhood, his trust with people was very thin. If he gives you his trust and you break it, it is near impossible to regain it.

But back to the point of the letter, if Dumbledore thinks it could help them, then he would give this new elective a chance and see for himself.

His eyes then turned to the final letter, in which he wondered what it was. The first was the date notice, the second was the booklist, then the announcement. So there shouldn't be a fourth unless it were another personal note from the Headmaster. However, it became clear when there was a twin shriek of joy from Susan and Hermione, who were both holding a Prefect Badge. Susan's for Hufflepuff, while Hermione's was for Gryffindor. That was followed by a proud laugh, as a third Prefect Badge dropped onto the table in front of Neville, making him the second Gryffindor Prefect.

Looking at the letter in his hand, it shook slightly. Harry's mind was denying it, after all, he was the one that everyone looked down upon in Hogwarts, the target for when things go wrong. The professors wouldn't do this to him…would they?

Pulling the letter open, the contents was shown.

_Congratulations, Mr. Harry Potter._

_Out of the Ravenclaw boys starting their fifth year, you have shown outstanding work effort and a positive attitude in class. These are the qualities needed as a fellow prefect for Hogwarts. So without further ado, I hear by congratulate on becoming the new Ravenclaw Fifth Year Prefect._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Filius Flitwick_

_Head of Ravenclaw House_

To prove that this letter was real, the Ravenclaw Prefect Badge had appeared the moment he finished the letter. Harry knew this was going to be one hell of a school year.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

_**Diagon Alley**_

_**London, England**_

_These are required book list that you, the student, will be required to purchase for your O.W.L's this year:_

**1)**_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk_

**2)**_ Achievements in Charming by Charms Mistress Elizabeth_

**3)**_ O.W.L's Potion-Making by Libatius Borage_

**4)**_ Flesh-Eating Trees of the World by Authur Lanksnock_

**5)**_ Intermediate Transfiguration by Elsa Hillworth_

**6)**_ The Dream Oracle by Inigo Imago_

**7)**_ Space and Universal Numbering Rules by Alatza Liana_

_**Notice:**_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts books will be given at Hogwarts._

_Please also remember to stock up on potion supplies, ink, quills, parchment, and any other items needed._

Once again reading through the booklist as the group made their way through Diagon Alley, heading in the direction of Gringotts bank to collect some money from their vaults. Spread out around them were some members of the order, however, they were acting like they were buying things as to not bring attention to their selves. Their job was to keep an eye out for anyone that would attack the main group, or more importantly, the three Children-Who-Lived.

The main group moved closer to the snow-white building, the same warning still hung above its door, just like so many years before. Though having seen it so many times, Harry just ignored it and walked on in.

They entered into the vast marble hall, otherwise known as the Gringotts lobby. About a hundred or more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Walking up to one of the free counters, the goblin looked up at them before looking back down at his notes. Finishing the page he was one, the goblin closed the book and sat up, looking at the group before him. "Good morning, how may we be of service today?" The goblin asked in a firm tone. After all, time is money to them. As long as you aren't screwing around or mocking them, then they will be civil towards you.

"We would wish to withdraw from our vaults, please." Molly asked gently taking the lead, as it would never be good to insult a goblin since they take care of your money, and it could easily disappear.

"Very well," He replied, holding his hands out to them. "Keys, please." No goblin would allow you a step further without a key, the only way to prove who you are at that point, is using your blood on the goblin's specialised identification paper.

"Got it here somewhere," said Molly, digging into her purse before pulling out the Weasley's key, along with the trust vault keys that belonged to Neville and Susan. Both of which had been trusted to Molly by their parents. Reaching into the pouch at his side, Harry pulled out his family vault key. While the boy trusted the Weasley's mother, he preferred it more that Sirius would keep hold and look after it for him, so he didn't lose it at school.

Taking the four keys, the goblin looked at each one closely. "They all seem to be in order," He stated, handing the three keys back to Molly, then handing the fourth back to Harry. "I will have someone take you down to your vault. Snapjaw!" Molly nodded and thanked him before she shooed the kids onto the carts, they first stopped at the Weasley vault, collecting the coins they need. They then moved to Neville's trust vault, followed by Susan's trust vault.

They soon reached the Potter vault, at which the boy climbed out and collected the coins he needed. Looking at the pile of coins left, Harry was thankful that his funds for his seven years at Hogwarts were already paid for. Mainly due to the fact that over the years of there being no Head of the Potter House, funds from the vault have been slowly disappearing from that Halloween night to now.

However, Harry was still too young to become the head of his family home so that he couldn't look at the _transactions_ made with the gold. Also, unless you had the Potter blood in your veins, you weren't allowed to get involved in the matter.

What was once at one staged rumoured to be a vault that held a mountain of gold, now was nothing more than a pile of coins. Picking up the coins required to buy supplies with, before heading back to the cart.

Soon they were back on top and walked outside, Mrs. Weasley then told them that they would split up into groups and collect the items they needed. During pairing, Harry asked if he could do shopping by himself. Of course, certain people in the group threw mock insults about going off on his own. Molly was quiet for a few seconds, not wanting to say yes, but as she knew very well the thin air between him and the others present. Nodding her head in agreement and let him go on, knowing that one of the order members would keep a close eye on the boy.

Walking down the street of the Alley, the boy pulled out at a list he and Luca made the night before. Looking at the context that was on the list, Harry knew that he had quite a few stops to collect everything he needs for the year.

He sighed slightly as he walked towards his first destination, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He didn't stop, slow down, or react when he felt someone following him. From the presence the person gave off, it signalled that it was one of the order members.

He soon reached Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and went inside. Luckily it didn't take long, only about a few minutes before he had his refitting done. The teen also asked if he could buy some normal muggle clothing, but Madam Malkin shook her head and informed him that certain pureblood's don't want anything muggle sold in their shops. Harry nodded his head understanding though inwardly sighed.

Once he left the shop, feeling the order member following him again, he headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies, the teen needed to purchase a new Broomstick Servicing Kit. Though as he left, he didn't notice three around his age with pure red, pink, and violet-haired hair walking into the robe shop. Soon with his little endeavour at the broom shop done, the boy had moved onto the Scribbulus Writing Instruments, which was next door, to buy ink and parchment. Again the order member waited outside as he entered the shop.

Looking around, Harry couldn't help but notice how the interior of this shop, was similar to the inside of an Arts and Craft shop in the muggle world. As on one side, you had the items required for the school supplies, then on the other, you had a range of the art equipment. Sometimes Harry had to wonder if the owner was either a Muggle-Born or was raised in the Muggle world as a half-blood. The boy hated to think what the pureblood's thought of the interior.

Shaking his head, he remains focused on what he came in here to buy, as he moved over to the parchment and ink section. Like normal it was stack with different kinds of parchments and different colour ink bottles.

"Wah, look at this one. Colour-Change Ink." A childish voice spoke in excitement, seemingly looking through the rows of different ink colours they had in store.

"Rio, we only need what's on the list." A second childish voice spoke in reply, only unlike the first, this one seem to hold calmness and tried to be the voice of reasoning between the two of them.

Moving around the corner into the section, Harry could now see the two. The one who had spoken in the voice of excitement was a girl with short spiky violet hair with a yellow ribbon tied on the top, her lime green eyes were looking at all the ink pots.

The other who had tried to speak as the voice of reason was a girl long dirty blonde hair, which was tied into two pigtails with candy-looking hairband. Her blue eyes seemed to match her expression as she tried to calm her friend down. From their height, as well as the way they just acted, Harry could easily assume the pair of them were going to be first years.

He just smiled and shook his head, going about his own business and collecting what was needed. That being an armful of parchment since it was so easily ruined or destroyed, and then the traditional black ink.

"Erm, excuse me." A soft voice asked.

Looking to his left, Harry saw that it was the girl with the candy looking hairband standing there. "Yes, is there something wrong?" He replied politely, not wanting to look rude.

"Um, do you mind, um…" She fell silent as she pointed up. Looking up, he saw what the problem was. The only difficulty about this shop was the fact that they stored the traditional black ink bottles on the top shelf. Meaning, from experience, if you were a first or second year with no growth spurt, you couldn't reach the bottles.

"Hold on." He said, reaching up. "How many do you need?" He asked the two, who replied with seven. Deciding it wasn't his place to question, he pulled that number of ink bottles and handed them over to the pair.

"Thank you." The purple haired girl replied, happily holding an armful of the ink bottles, more than Corona. "I'm Rio Wesley. It's nice to meet you." The girl introduced, as she smiled Harry couldn't help but notice a small fang.

"Thank you for your help." The second girl spoke, as she held her left hand out. "I'm Corona Timil. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Taking the girl's hand, the boy shook it as he introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet the pair of you, I'm Harry Potter."

There was some silence as both girls' eyes fell onto his left arm, as he shook Corona's hand. Blinking, Harry looked at his arm before sighing once, realising he just shook her hand with his mithril arm. However, before either of the two girls could question, another voice called over to them. "Corona, Rio, it's almost time to go and get your robes."

It was a brunette haired woman, who's hair was tied into a ponytail on the left side of her head, which called the two. Her violet eyes held a kind look, as she had seemingly finished collecting the rest of the supplies needed from the shop.

"Ah, we got to go. Nice meeting you." Rio quickly said, running over to the woman. Corona bowed her head towards Harry, before following her friend.

As he watched the two young ones off, Harry couldn't help but wonder if he were that energised the first time he entered this shop. However, moving on he collected and purchased the required equipment. Harry left the store safety and in a way that it wouldn't spill the ink over his other purchases if it did open.

Though as he left, he never noticed the curious look on Corona's face, as the girl was looking at her hand. There was magic on that metal arm of his, it felt familiar. She knew this technique of magic, but she couldn't just remember what it was. It felt as if she had used something similar to it before, but she couldn't remember when.

"Everything okay?" Rio asked, noticing the look on her friends face.

Dropping the thought for now, Corona looked at Rio and nodded. "Yes, I fine. I'm just thinking about something." She replied before pulling Rio on over to Nanoha, who was waiting by the counter.

Back with Harry, it didn't take long before he was inside Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary, where the boy restocked his potion ingredients for the year. Even though, he knows that a good half of them would end up in a ruined potion because of certain individuals. From there he moved to Ollivanders Wand Shop, where he purchased a Wand Cleaning Kit and a Dragon-hide Wand Holster so he wouldn't need to hide his wand in his back pocket or sock. Or rather Sirius gave him the money earlier to buy one, as it takes less time to draw one's wand when it his slotted into a holster.

Though, the whole time Harry has been walking around the alley, he took note of what was happening in his surroundings.

Thanks to the Daily Prophet and the whole Ministry of Magic campaign towards the slander of the three Children-Who-Lived and Dumbledore, over the whole return of Voldemort back in June. How the three claimed, they were abducted while the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament was happening. The boy could see how many were watching the other group as if they should be locked away at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

While it was annoying to see, Harry was glad at the same time that no one knew how close he was to Dumbledore. Otherwise, those glares would have been turned on him.

Looking at his watch, he took note that it was nearing time for everyone to meet up. This caused him to move to his last destination, the Flourish and Blotts. However, like normal, the shop was packed with last minute students collecting the school books for their upcoming year. Seeing that none of the other groups had arrived yet, Harry decided to go and collect his books now. This way he doesn't end up with the luck of not being able to purchase one book and has to go and buy a second-hand one.

Moving around the shop, pushing through people to get to certain spots, he started to collect the seven books needed. But at the same time, he also including some books about Occlumency, as of last year he had started to create his mind shield when Sirius mentioned it to him. Something that Dumbledore also approved of, since many would try and steal hidden information from your mind if they had the chance.

Harry has come pretty far in development, as he can now feel if someone tries to prod into his mind and could stop them for a bit. Plus, he's got as far as creating a small mindscape with some traps, but that's about it. He still has a long way to go.

Picking up the final book he needed, The Standard Book of Spells (_Grade 5_), Harry sighed in relief that he's got them all. In doing so, he turned fast to head towards the counter, only to walk straight into someone, knocking the books out of their hands. Realising what he just did, the boy let out a mumble. "I'm sorry about that…" As he kneeled down to pick the books up.

In doing so, he noticed that they were mainly all Defence Books, mainly in the theory and creature area, that could be range from first years all the way up to seventh years. There was also books about the England Wizarding Culture and other things. "It's quite alright." A soft voice replied as the person kneeled down next to him to help collect the books. Looking to his left, he saw a woman about mid-twenties, with long blonde hair going down her back, but what stood out most was her burgundy eyes.

"Here," Harry said handing her the books as they stood back up, she smiled and thanked him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Harry Potter."

The woman gave him another gentle smile as she held her hand out. "Pleasure Harry, I'm Fate T. Harlaown." She introduced, the teen smiled back and shook her hand, before picking up his own books.

"Fate-Mama, I got our books!" A hyperactive voice called to the women, though comparing it to the rest of the noise in the shop, it wasn't that loud.

Looking to the side, Harry watched a girl about a first year's age approaching them. The girl had long blonde hair which was tied back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon, but what caught the boy by surprise was the fact her eyes were heterochromia. Her right eye being green while her left is red. It seemed that she wasn't alone, as another girl stood at her side. This girl looked older than the first with a silverish green haired girl, which was tied to long pigtails with a red ribbon on the left side. Plus it seemed that her eyes were like other girl, as he noticed, as her left eye being blue and her right being violet.

Though was really caught his attention, was how the first girl was carrying three sets of the first-year books. The second girl was carrying one set of third-year books, but also three sets of the fifth-year books.

But pushing that last one aside, he looked at the girl's again and could help but notice how their eyes were similar to those in his dream when they stood side by side. However, he instantly shook those thoughts away, after all, what was the luck of these two being descendants to Olivie or Claus. It would have to be a thousand, or a million, in one chance since they lived on a different planet.

Turning his attention back to the books they carried, Harry could only conclude that the group they came with split, this two were responsible for collecting all the books.

Fate, meanwhile, smiled at the two girls. Vivio was happily looking around at all the books present, despite the amount she was holding. Einhard, on the other hand, look like she may need a slight hand as those books seemed to be heavier than they looked.

Turning her head to the teen beside her, she introduced. "Harry this is Vivio, and her friend, Einhart. They will be attending their first and third year at Hogwarts this year." Harry nodded understanding, as he looked at them.

"That's nice to hear," He replied and thought, looking at Einhard. "What house are you in?" he asked, as he had never seen a girl with her hair colour at Hogwarts before. But before she had a chance to reply, someone called out to him.

"Harry there you are," Turning around, he could see Mrs. Weasley making her way over to him "Have you collected your books because we need to head on back now." Harry, however, could see that it had to do with the looks some people in the shop were given 'three individuals'.

"Yes, I've got all my books, Mrs. Weasley." He replied, before turning his head back towards Fate. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Harlaown. I guess I will see you on the train, Vivio, Einhart."

The younger of the two girls smiled and nodded their heads. "Sure." The older one simply nodded her head, not show any other emotions. Though it may have to do with the fact of the amount of books she was carried, but the boy couldn't be certain.

"Bye." He said as he walked off with Mrs. Weasley, heading over to the counter to pay for his books, before heading on out of the shop with the rest of the group.

Fate smiled, turning to talk to the two girls when she heard a familiar voice in her head. _{You almost done on your side?}_ Nanoha's voice asked, causing Fate to make certain hand signals to the two girls. Both nodded in understanding, as they headed towards the counter to pay for their books.

Fate responded as they clerk was tallying up the total. _{Yes, we're paying for them now. What about your side?}_

_{Corona, Rio, and I are at the Robe shop. Erio, Caro, and Lutecia are collecting all the trunks. So like planned, we will all meet outside the magical wand shop.}_ Her friend replied.

_{Understood, we'll meet you there soon.} _Fate spoke back, before cutting off the connection. The clerk gave them the total price, which she paid for using the galleons that had been supplied.

With all supplies brought, many students around the country had packed and went to bed early that night. As come the following morning, they will be heading off to Hogwarts for a brand new school year. Many couldn't help but wonder.

What will happen this year?

* * *

The second chapter has been brought to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it.

_**Next Chapter:**_ The journey from station to station is always an interesting one. As it is on the Hogwarts express that people meet first the first time, though on this trip, a number of things, from the good to the bad, is going to take place.

Please review with thoughts.


	3. The Journey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

Thank you to those who have reviewed my story. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but here is the next chapter. Just to let you all know, I have gone back over Chapter One and Two to fix them up. Nothing major on Chapter One, just a little add bit. The same goes for Chapter Two. Also, noted in the last chapter Cedric didn't die, as the Triwizard Cup wasn't a portkey that took him and Harry to the graveyard.

Here his chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

Key:

"Talking" = '_Thinking_' = "_Unison Device Talking_"

"_**Using Spell**_**"** = _{Mage Mind}_

_[Device Talking]_ = _**[Device Spell using]**_

* * *

_**#12 Grimmauld Place**_

_**London, England**_

The morning rays of light was shining through the windows in this neighbourhood, waking the residents from their sleep. It seemed like no matter how early someone got up on the day the Hogwarts Express leaves for Hogwarts. The curse of the Weasley family always stays in place as there was always a rush to get everyone ready.

Well not entirely everyone.

Harry and his godfather were sat at the kitchen table enjoying their breakfast, alongside some of the Order members. Unlike others, the boy had packed the previous night so he could sleep in a bit long, or at least tried to but was that was sadly impossible with all the noise that was being made. Looking around the table, it appeared that Longbottom and Bones had also taken the same approach and packed the night before.

Leaving only the Weasley children, and surprisingly Granger, to be the only ones rushing around. Things like – '_Where's my robes?_' or '_Where did we leave…_' / '_…our school books?_' could be heard echoing up and down the staircase.

Thinking about the three families of the chosen children, Harry couldn't help but look between the adults of said families. Frank and Alice were eating their breakfast while talking with their son, Amelia was making sure that Susan had everything packed. Molly was like normal cooking in the kitchen and Arthur was reading through the Daily Prophet, which was continuing its campaign against the Chosen Three and Dumbledore. At one stage, during his first four years at Hogwarts, the boy had always wondered why they would allow their children or niece get away with how they acted.

It wasn't until this summer during, when the Order of the Phoenix was reformed and staying here, that he started to understand.

Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones and aunt of Susan Bones. She was a very strict woman when it came to the laws of their society, or at least that was what Sirius had told him. Due to being made the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, after Barty Crouch Sr. disgrace, Susan's raising was mainly left to caretakers. Caretakers who had spoilt her due to being one of the Three-Who-Lived. The girl made sure to be present and polite around her aunt, but once the woman was out of sight Susan's true personality showed through.

Now at headquarters, after being fired with the start of the campaign, she just sits around at the table and does nothing. As it appeared, according to Sirius, a part of Amelia seemed to have been destroyed. Everything she worked hard for, in a wizarding society that was not only behind on time but ruled by pureblood males, came crashing down. Because of this, Harry never really got a chance to talk to her.

Moving onto the Weasley Family, it appeared that they were the same as Amelia.

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Ancient House of Weasley and patriarch of the family. He was a kind man that could be respected, slightly off at times with how much he loves muggle technology and experimenting on it with magic. He was the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and had been lucky to keep hold of his job since it wasn't one that stood out within the Ministry. Like with Amelia, being the head of a department, means he was at work most of the time. When he was home, his children would always act respectful around him, causing him to be oblivious to their other side.

Molly Weasley, the matriarch of the Weasley family, was very protective of her children but also very strict on them. She had noticed how her son's ego was growing from the attention of being one of the Three-Who-Lived, she had multiple times tried to nip this ego in the butt, but it always grew back. Molly would continue trying right up to the point that he started Hogwarts, which she could no longer do anything due to him being at the castle for nine to ten months with schooling. It also appeared to annoy her that the twins and Ginny had also grown attached to this limelight that had generated from the trio-who-lived attention.

At headquarters, Arthur was someone interesting to talk to, especially if you are on a subject with muggle technology. Molly was the one in charge of cooking the food, making sure everyone's fed, and is also responsible for getting those who weren't members of the Order to help clean the house up. However, the latter was more the fact to distract them and keep them away from order business.

Finally, the Longbottom's.

At one point Harry was beyond furious at them, this was due to finding out from Sirius that Alice was his godmother. Meaning that should something had happened to Sirius, which something did, she should have taken him in. But that anger didn't last long when he found out why, which was told to him by Albus.

Frank and Alice Longbottom were indeed close friends of James and Lily. Frank and James through the bonds their family shared, Alice and Lily due to being friends back at Hogwarts. Upon Harry's birth, Alice was made the Godmother, it was vice versa for Neville. Back to the point. The reason they never took Harry in like they should have was due to what had happened to them when a few nights after that Halloween Night with the fall of the Dark Lord.

As it turned out, the reason the order never showed up at the cottage the moments the wards were torn down, was because the Dark Lord at set up an attack within Diagon Alley. Order and Auror's showed up to help in the fight against them, however, during the fight Alice and Frank were separated from their group. Separated and badly injured, they were attacked by Death Eaters Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, and an unknown figure, which was later revealed to be Bartemius Crouch Jr., son of Barty Crouch Sr.

They were captured and tortured extensively with the Cruciatus Curse, but luckily members of the Order had showed up to save them. If they had been held under any longer, it would have driven them insane and they would have lost their capability to function in society. This would have most likely placed them in the permanent ward of St Mungo's.

Just because they were saved, doesn't mean there were side effects of being under the curse for as long as they were. The side effects caused loss of short-term memory, meaning if you weren't something important or just a one-off meeting then you would be easily forgotten. The other involved slight damage to the mind. This causes them to be oblivious to the fact that Frank's mother, Augusta Longbottom, had raised their son to be in the limelight and accept what people gave him.

After hearing this, Harry did make an attempted to get to know his godmother and her husband. However, it was hard because, after a few hours, they would forget what they were talking about.

Hearing a chime from the old grandfather clock over the fireplace, Harry was brought from his thoughts and could see that the time for them to leave was drawing close. Also noticing this the order members had cleaned themselves up.

The dining room door opened as a familiar scream of Mrs. Black could be heard. "…GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! YOU FILTH BLOOD-TRAITORS…" Though it was soon muffled as the twins finally wrestled the curtains shut. The four Weasley children, along with Granger, had entered the room and hauled their trunks alongside all the others. But they didn't have time to rest or have breakfast, as the door opened again to reveal Mad-Eye Moody.

"Everyone ready!?" Shouted Moody gruffly as his magical eye spun around, looking over at the Order of the Phoenix members who rose from their seats. "You all have your orders. Longbottom's and Bone's will apparate directly onto the platform. The Weasley's and Granger will enter through the muggle-entrance. The same will go with you too, Potter. The luggage will be coming with me. Potter, your will come with me as well."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, making sure his _arm_ was well covered by his jacket arm. He passed everyone else as he picked up a cat cage, which was currently holding his yellow furred cat. Moody followed after him, taking Potter's, the Weasley's, and Granger's luggage after shrinking them down and placing them in his pocket. The duo was also followed closely by a familiar looking black dog, who was ignoring the screams from Molly to come back into the house.

From their location, it would be a twenty-minute walk to Kings Cross Station from where they were, the Weasley's would be following after them in fifteen minutes. During the walk over to the station, nothing really interesting happened. Moody was slightly in front of the boy keeping his eye out for anything wrong. The Grim form of Sirius was chasing after some cats, enjoying this small amount of freedom that he had. The boy would have tried to talk with Luca, but she was still asleep in her cat form.

Overall, it seemed it was going to be a very quiet walk ahead of him.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later**_

_**Kings Cross Station – 10:20 a.m.**_

Just like the boy thought, it had took the two, along with the dog, nearly twenty minutes to reach King's Cross on foot. Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear. Then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through on to platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families.

"You got everything you need, Potter?" Moody asked since Harry, handing the boy his trunk back after resizing it. The boy nodded his head, before saying goodbye to the old auror. After all, it would look suspicious on why he was anywhere near Moody, since people knew how close this man was to Dumbledore.

Before he could walk away, the dog beside them stood up, its height on level with Harry's while on its hind legs and puts both of its front paws on Harry's shoulders, the same way a human would. It barked once, and Harry cracked a smile at his godfather and his way of saying good-bye.

"I'll see you at Christmas, Snuffles." Harry said, patting his Animagus godfather's head. With that said, he turned around and boarded the train, Sirius watching him go as Moody was keeping an eye out for when the others were to arrive. Looking back, Harry waved goodbye to the man and dog as he entered the train. Once of the benefits of arriving early, means he can try and find a compartment that had no one inside it.

The train left at eleven, then the Prefects Meeting wouldn't begin until one this afternoon. Giving him two hours to relax, before the meeting.

Walking down the alleyway of the carriage, he wasn't an idiot as he noticed the eyes staring at him out of the compartment glass. '_Where's a place to sit?_' He thought to himself, ignoring the looks, as most of the compartments in the upper area of the train were already full, or had students that didn't want him in the same compartment as them. After all, while not being a part of the discredit campaign that the Chosen Three were under, he was still an outcast.

Continuing on down the alleyway, he smiled as he found a compartment near the back of the train that was free of any students, nor did it have any trunks in the overhead compartment.

Quickly taking it, before anyone else could come and calm it. The boy placed his trunk in the overhead compartment, along with the cage holding his sleeping pet, before taking a seat. Pulling out his wand, since magic is allowed to be cast on the train, Harry placed a spell on the door. The spell would stop it from opening, unless they knock and he allows them in.

Leaning back in his seat, the boy's eyes gained weight on them. The addition sleep that he wanted this morning, was catching up to him.

Looking at his watch, Harry took note that there was still over half an hour before the train left, even then he still had another hour before the Prefect Meeting. Harry smiled as he slowly closed his eyes, moving into a slightly more comfortable position on the seat, an additional hour of sleep wouldn't be that bad of a thing.

However, as he drifted to sleep, a different kind of dream appeared before him. Not the normal one of an ancestor's memory, but something else…

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

_**Kings Cross Station**_

_**London – 10:40 a.m.**_

For the guards watching people arrive at the King's Cross station wasn't unusual for a lot of them on a normal day. Today being September first was always an exception. People were staring oddly at certain families that were carrying owls, cats, toads and all other kinds of stuff that you would never normally see a person have nowadays, which particularly stood out a lot. Though these families tend to ignore them as they continued on their path to where they needed to go.

"Are you sure these instructions are right?" Nanoha asked Fate. Both of them looked at a piece of parchment which had been given to them by Dumbledore, on it was the message: 'Platform Nine &amp; Three Quarters is located between Barrier Nine and Barrier Ten'. This also happened to be the barriers across from them.

"So, do we just walk between the barriers?" Fate asked looking at the parchment once more, trying to see if there was any more to this message.

"Probably. But that doesn't make any sense?" Nanoha replied before sighing, she held Raising Heart in the palm of her hand. "We should probably ask Gil if he knows how to get on the platform." She suggested. Behind them, the seven they brought along on this mission were looking around the station, keeping their eye out for anything to help them, while waiting for the two adults to understand the instructions.

"Hey Vivio," Einhard spoke tugging her friend's sleeve "Look."

The girls looked to the side and watched as a pair of adults along with a range of redhead children and one busy haired girl that had the same stuff they did, walked towards the barriers. All it took them was a blink and both the father with the youngest redhead daughter had disappeared near the barrier.

Pulling the others out of their thoughts and pointing over, they watched more closely this time. They watched as one by one each member of the group had reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists would come swarming in front of him. By the time the last backpack had cleared away, they had vanished.

Once the entire group was gone, Fate turned her head towards the pure red haired boy in their group. "Erio, can you…"

"Hai, Fate." The only male of the group replied as he pushed his cart so he was in line with the barrier. The boy hesitated a bit as he jogged forward that turned into a run. The rest of them watched as just like before, the moment the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him. By the time the last backpack had cleared away, he had vanished.

_{Erio!? Are you all right?}_ Caro asked as she couldn't see her friend anywhere in sight.

_{Hai, I'm fine.}_ His reply could be heard, despite not being seen. _{Just walk between the two barriers and you end up at the Platform.}_ Erio informed them, as Nanoha nodded her head in understanding. Soon, Lutecia passed through the barrier with Corona, followed by Caro with Rio and Fate with Einhard, all that left was Vivio and Nanoha. Nanoha could see that her adopted girl was slightly scared that she would hit the wall instead of going through it.

"You ready?" Nanoha asked as Vivio gave a weak smile in reply. "Here we go," The woman continued as they gave a bit of a run at the wall. The girl feared she was going to smash right into that barrier, causing her to lean forward on her cart as she broke into a heavy run, the barrier was coming nearer and nearer, she closed her eyes ready for the crash, it didn't come. She kept on running and soon stopped as she opened her eyes opened and gasped.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express. They looked behind them and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

Even though arriving less than an hour before the train was to set from the station, the platform was still partly packed. They could see some eyes darting to them, as both Fate and Nanoha were wearing their respected TSAB uniforms.

"Come on, let's go and find a seat." Fate spoke softly as they nodded they heads and walked on towards the train through certain eyes were following them.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

_**The trail of four is coming. Those who obey the words of the Night Sky shall be your challenge, just like those before you…**_

_Opening his eyes, blinked once at the change of scenery. He was next to the tree that was in front of the Black Lake at Hogwarts, his family ring present on his finger. Leaning back against the tree, the ring glowed before it transformed into a musket. Lowering the barrel down, he pointed it at the one standing a few feet away from her._

_Standing before him was a lady with blonde hair and violet eyes, she never said a word as held her hand out. The two rings on her figures glow before shooting in his direction._

…_**the Knight of the Lake will experiment your knowledge…**_

_The scene changed. The time his eyes were semi-closed as the force of the attack blew myself a few feet away from his opponent. The one causing this, was one someone would believe to be a normal human, except for the fact he was blue wolf ears on his head and a tail swing behind him. The rain was pouring down around them, as he felt myself weak on breath. His opponent seem to pick up on how he was feeling as his fists glow white and charges at him. Standing straight, his own fists glow red as he charge forward at him. Their attacks collide…_

…_**the hidden power within you shall be weighed by the Beast of the Shield…**_

_The scene changes for a third time. Once more he was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath but was having a hard time doing so as the heat in the location they were fight on make it unbearable. His hands were covered with a pair of large, metal clawed gauntlets, the form he had the ring take for his weapon._

_The back of his neck prickled as he dived to the side from his spot. In doing so dodged another incoming attack, which had exploded once it made contact with the ground. Spinning around on the spot, he lashed his claw-like gauntlets in a downward motion and sliced through the following incoming attack. Still breathing heavily, he looked up at a girl who was floating above him. She held a steel hammer in one hand while in the other were four steel golf balls in between each of her fingers._

…_**the skill of endurance will be unleashed upon you by the Knight of the Steel Hammer…**_

_Once again the scene changes. He had a firm grasp on a pair of tonfa-shaped twin swords, the chosen form he had picked his ring to turn into. Their surrounded was a clear meadow, surrounded by a sea of trees, the sun overhead was hidden behind a set of clouds._

_Taking a breath and looking opposite him, a lady with strawberry pink hair, which was tied back into a ponytail, was standing there. Held tight within her hands was a unique looking sword. Turning their bodies to face one another, each took a stance that they had been trained in with their chosen weapon. Though neither moved, silence bar the natural noise of nature filled the air around them. Both were waiting for their fight of honour to begin._

_In the sky, the clouds were moved along by the wind. The moment the sun shined from behind the clouds, both swords lit and were coated in pure flames. In a brief moment, the ground between them was shortened, their blades swung out and made contact._

…_**the Knight of the Sword shall examine your honour in a true fight of the knight's code…**_

"What. The. Hell?"

This words left Harry's lips as he rubbed his eyes. This was the first dream that he had showed more than one memory, plus had heard those words of someone telling him that something was going to be happening around him soon. Wiping the grim out of his eyes, the boy didn't have much time to really think about it as he felt additional weight leaning against him.

Looking down, he found a sleeping blonde haired girl curled up next to him.

However, her hair wasn't golden blonde like Luca, but dirty blonde. Harry had to smile when he noticed the reddish plum earrings, he knew very well who this was. The only person in Hogwarts that he considered a true friend and was the second person to discover the truth about Luca and the tome. Her name was Luna Lovegood, a fourth year Ravenclaw student.

"Luca."

"_Yes?_" The fairy in cat form asked, snuggled up on the blanket in the cat cage.

"Did you let Luna in?" The boy asked, fully remembering that he locked the do so no one would be able to get in unless he or Luca are the ones to unlock it.

The cat yawned, but replied. "_Yes, I did. Those chosen trio and their tagalongs showed up, trying to get the compartment door open to claim it, but failed and stormed off. Luca showed up shortly after them, so I let her on in._" She rose to her paws and stretched her body before curling up again. "_She didn't want to wake you, so decided to join you in the land of dreams since you looked comfy._" She finished, drifting back into her catnap.

"Luca's to use to that cat form…" Harry muttered, shaking his head. He looked down at the girl who was still hugging his waist, lightly breathing as she slept. He smiled gently, brushing some stray strands from her face.

The look wasn't one of a crush, but of an older brother looking out for his little sister.

He met the girl back near the end of her first year, his second, when she was walking around barefoot looking for her missing items. Unlike others she wasn't upset that her stuff was stolen, she just hoped that it was returned before they left the day after the Leaving Feast. Even though Luna tries to hide it, Harry could see that she was in the same situation as him, being marked as an outcast because she was different from the others around it. Because of this, Harry took to looking out for her when he could. Something that Luna became happy over since he wasn't doing it out of pity, but because they were the same in a way.

"Dam that was a long nap." The boy commented, as he looked at his watch to see that it was twenty to twelve, the prefect meeting would be starting in twenty minutes.

Pulling out a piece of parchment and pen, he wrote out a small note explaining where he was to Luna, in case she woke up before he got back. Spending a few minutes to escape her grasp, he left the note next to her.

Stepping out of the compartment, Harry had headed onto where the meeting with the other new Hogwarts prefects was taking place. The meeting was taking place in the boxcar that was just next to the front of the train, right before where the conductor was. Once again, the boy could feel eyes staring at him, from the windows of the compartments that he passed. Oddly, they didn't feel like the spiteful ones of the previous years that marked him as an outcast.

But he didn't have time to think about it as he neared the meetings location.

"Well, well. If it isn't Potter the Failure." Drawled a voice behind the boy as he reached to open the car door. Harry knew it had gotten slightly vulgar here, as he turned and was face to face with Draco Malfoy. The boy appeared to be more smug than usual, perhaps owing to the new shiny prefect badge on his chest. However, in Harry's opinion he looked like an arrogant pigeon as he puffed his chest out. "What are you doing here Potter, the boxcar beyond this point is for prefects only?"

"Well considering that's what I am, I guess I'm allowed in there," said Harry with a smile, pulling back on his jacket slightly to reveal his own badge. "How much did your father have to spend to get you that badge?"

"Mind yourself, Outcast. You won't have that smug attitude for much longer, not even Dumbledore will be able to protect you for long," The Slytherin bragged in a way that he was right. "Soon, all the mudbloods, blood traitors, and half-bloods will kneel down at the feet of the Dark Lord where they belong. This time Chosen Three won't get lucky, they will pay for disrespecting the Dark Lord, they will fall."

"Are you done yet?" Harry asked in a bored voice and Draco seemed very annoyed that he had not gotten under Harry's skin. Before he could do anything as Harry bent down, so only him and Draco could hear what he was going to say. "Just a little recommendation, I wouldn't broadcast what the Dark Lord's trying to keep quiet. Secondly, you're bragging to the wrong person. As you said, I'm not the one of those three, so I don't give a damn about the so-called Dark Lord."

Draco was not too happy. How dare that filthy half-blood talk lowly about Lord Voldemort, it was disgusting. His father would certainly hear about this, Potter had to be put into his place and soon. If there was anything that Draco could not stand, was an arrogant, egotistical wizard with an overinflated opinion of his own magical ability.

"Now if you do not mind, the Prefect Meeting awaits." Harry said, not even sparing Draco another glance as he entered into the Prefect's Boxcar. He knew the ferret followed after him, due to the fact the door was slammed shut and the boy had stalked passed in a sulky manner.

Looking around the car, the fifth-year prefects were gathered and talking among one another. On one side, you had the female Hufflepuff prefect Susan and both Gryffindor prefects Neville and Hermione talking with one another in low voices. On the other you had the male Hufflepuff prefect Justin Finch-Fletchley talking with the female Ravenclaw prefect Padma Patil. Then finally in a corner still sulking was the male Slytherin prefect Draco, along with the female Slytherin prefect Pansy Parkinson, who was trying to comfort the boy to the best of her ability.

Continuing to look around, Harry noted that the six-year prefects weren't present. Finally, the Head Girl and Head Boy were talking between one another, no doubt going over a few last minute things before they addressed the new prefects. It appeared the Hufflepuff lucked with the Head Boy and Head Girl spots this year. As the Head Girl was Patricia Stimpson, which was surprising since it was rumoured that she repeatedly fainted out of stress in the weeks preceding her O.W.L.s. The Head Boy wasn't as much as a surprise, as the boy was the Triwizard Tournament winner, Cedric Diggory.

Though he didn't have much time to think, as the pair split and looked at the group before them. "All prefects over here!" Shouted the Head Girl in a commanding voice, or at least tried for that kind of voice, as all eight fifth year prefects made their way over.

"First of all let us congratulate you on earning the position of prefects, it shows you are considered to be true leaders within your perspective houses." The Head Boy told the group as he looked at them. "However congratulations will only go so far, as this year now more than ever, being a prefect is more than having a shiny badge and patrolling the halls after curfew."

"That is correct. It allows you to be a step above your peers, but you also have the responsibility to maintain peace within your respective houses." Stimpson told them as she looked around to the eight new prefects, some who were in eagerly anticipating their next word, others paying the minimum attention.

"You are allowed to take points off within reason." Cedric moved back to inform them. "This is unlimited within your own house but only fifty points per week on the other three houses combined. These must be used responsibly, any hint that you have abused your power and you may lose these privileges."

"In addition you will be allowed to give detentions, once again within reason and must defer the suggestion to the offending students Head of House." Said Stimpson with a nod, though knew there would be problems with Snape. "Once again, it is a privilege that we expect the prefects to utilize in a responsible manner."

Looking between one another, the pair seemed to have adopted a more serious look on their faces.

"In addition to those responsibilities, this year the Ministry of Magic has requested that the prefects keep a closer eye on the students. Mainly to crack down on anti-Ministry propaganda." Cedric explains to them though not even they fully understand why. This next bit was said if he was reciting what he read. "So if you hear certain rumours being spread that might cause a divide within the Wizarding World, please bring it to our attention immediately. We will make sure they are dealt with through the proper channels."

The mood then changed back into more of a peaceful one. "Finally, this goes without saying," The Head Girl commented to wrap it up. "The first-year students are going to need a few heads up as they learn their way around Hogwarts, I'm sure you can all remember how overwhelming everything was during your first week here." Many could, as it was a nightmare to try and remember all the different paths and routes. "So if you see any first year, no matter what house, that appears lost, it is your responsibility as prefects to help point him or her in the right direction."

The prefects all nodded except Draco, who sneered. He obviously expected to enjoy the power of becoming a prefect which in his mind did not include keeping an eye for first-year students.

"With that in mind, just two more things. We have prepared a schedule for a few of you to patrol the train for any trouble, those chosen will be drawn from the hat. Also at the end of every month, we have an all prefect meeting with not only this year, but the sixth and seventh year prefects also present." Cedric wrapped up everything need to say. "Now, for the first patrol…"

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

Luna was pouting, the girl had woken up from her nap only to find her pillow was gone. Thoughts on where he had gone didn't last long, as she found the note he had left behind explaining where he had gone off to. The girl sighed as she leaned back in her seat, bored. Nothing to do until Harry got back, as Luca was still fast asleep. Seriously, Luna was trying to think how long a fairy needed to sleep for…or maybe it was something to do with the cage blanket Harry had brought.

The girl thoughts seemed to have become interrupted when she heard voices out of the compartment door. "…still can't believe you lost our compartment." The first annoyed voice spoke, as it sound like they were dragging their trunks along.

"Sorry…" A slightly timed second voice replied.

"Well, this is the last compartment of this car. Here's hoping they will allow us in to sit." A third voice added as she looked up as her compartment door was knocked on. It seemed Harry had forgotten to reply the lock, as the door was opened. An older looking boy with pure red hair poked his head in, he looked to be about the same age as Harry.

Seeing Luna, he bowed his head slightly as he spoke. "Hi, would it be possible if I and my friends could sit in here?" The mystery boy asked, more rather hoping to find a new compartment after a group of elder students in green robes kicked them out of their old one. Normally he would have kicked them back out, but he promised not to draw any attention on them while on this mission.

Erio couldn't help but admit that it was a little intimidating having the greyish silver eyes of the girl in the compartment stare at him, it was like she was looking inside him and judging. Luna, on the other hand, was thinking deeply as she didn't recognise the boy, having never seen him before around Hogwarts.

"Sure," The dirty blonde haired girl finally replied, sitting back in her seat. The boy thanked her, before opening the compartment door to allow the six others that were with him into the compartment. "Sorry for intruding." They had all spoke bowing their heads slightly, before storing their trunks in the overhead compartment. Luna could only hope that Harry wouldn't be mad with her when he gets back.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

"Okay, with that done this meeting as come to an official end." Stimpson spoke. From the names that had been drawn to patrol the train, the following names had been chosen – Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Padma Patil. Three seemed to be fine with doing the patrolling, the fourth was sneering at the fact he had to waste his time wondering the train for no good reason.

As the meeting had come to an end, there wasn't much point of hanging around now, so many turned and left the boxcar back to their own compartments. The four chosen had to collect their patrol time, before heading off themselves. As Harry moved to leave, the boy was stopped. To his surprise, it was Cedric who stopped him. "Hey there Harry, can we talk for a few minutes?" The elder boy asked.

"Sure," Harry agreed, as they moved to a free compartment that was near the boxcar, those reserved only for Prefects. Closing the door behind him, Cedric took a seat opposite Harry. A few minutes of silence passed, as the train was speeding pass some trees.

"How was your vacation?" Cedric asked, breaking the silence.

"Good, good," Harry replied slowly, not really knowing what to say as he didn't know Cedric all that well. "A little stressful when staying around the Chosen Three with everything the paper has been saying." He replied, before asking when he noticed the older boy had a confused look on his face. "How was your summer, Cedric?"

Thankfully, Cedric seemed to forget what Harry just said as he replied in the positive, which led them to why he asked to talk to that the younger boy.

"I wanted to thank you," Cedric told him, leaning back in his seat. "It was because of winning the Triwizard Tournament last year that I've got this notice from the Ministry, resulting in them approaching me to offer a high-up position once I graduate this year. I've never seen my dad so happy, especially when he goes out and brags." The boy said, mumbling the last bit in slight embarrassment. "So, thank you for what you did last year." Cedric said, bowing his head.

Maybe some explanations are needed. Last year the Triwizard Tournament was revived for the first time after two hundred and two years. The item used to select the participants was known as the Goblet of Fire. Then instead of just allowing anyone to enter, a new rule was added that stated you had to be over the age of seventeen. But then knowing Harry's luck something happened on Halloween Night, the night of the picking. The boy was named the fourth unofficial champion of the tournament, earning even more verbal assaults from the students around him as he had to fight to live.

Headmaster Dumbledore had when over every rule and document related to the tournament, leading up to the First Task. Looking over every word in hopes of finding a loophole that would allow Harry to be pulled out of it. But sadly there was no such loophole that could be used, forcing the fourteen-year-old to compete in a tournament made for seventeen-year-olds. Facing challenges such as getting a golden egg from a mother dragon, retrieve something from the bottom of the Black Lake, then race through a hedge maze to the trophy.

It was during the final task that Harry did his deed, the boy had helped free Cedric who was about to be sucked into the hedge wall of the maze. The pair had then made it to the pedestal that held the trophy. A small argument broke out, as Cedric stated Harry should have the cup as he wouldn't have even made it here without the young boy's help. Harry, however, refused saying that even if he won everyone would still be believed he cheated to do so. It soon reached the point that Harry, using his mithril arm, grabbed Cedric by the front of his shirt and threw him at the trophy.

The moment the shock older boy touched it, he and the trophy disappeared from sight. A few minutes later Harry was escorted out by the headmaster, who had already collected Fleur and Krum from the maze. Albus told him that he was proud of his decision, as they exited the maze to see the students cheering as Cedric stood on a podium with the trophy in his arms. Still looking slightly dazed from being thrown by one younger and smaller than him.

"It's nothing." Harry replied, still sticking by what he told the older boy. If he had won, nothing would have changed for him. At least this way it's a win-win situation – he survived the tournament and helped make sure that it was Hogwarts who won. In the end it worked, as the attention was brought off him for once.

Of course, celebrations were cut short as the Chosen Three appeared just before the stands ranting that Voldemort had returned. Somehow the trio had been abducted without anyone noticing, during the time the final task was taking place.

"By the way, if you need help with anything, anything at all, just come and see me," Cedric stated as he held his hand out, to which Harry smiled and shook. "I owe you at least that much." The older boy said before the pair exited the compartment and went on their separate ways. Cedric heading on back to the boxcar to talk with Stimpson about some final matters, while Harry headed on back to his compartment.

The walk back to his compartment was a quiet one, once more he could feel the eyes staring at him from students in the compartments he passes, again the same feeling as before. However, they didn't do or say anything.

Well, all bar one student.

Said student, upon seeing Harry pass, opened the compartment door and begun the normal task of mocking him for being an outcast and failure. Having heard this kind of talk in the past, Harry simply ignored him and continued on walked. However, the moment this student touched on the subject of his parents and started mocking them…well, Harry only had four words to say to this student. "Go screw yourself, McLaggen!" The boy's temper flared, ending the confrontation by blasting McLaggen with a painful stinging hex and slamming the compartment door in his face.

Those who had been watching from their compartments took this as a note to look away and not bother the boy any longer. Harry, meanwhile, was silently cursing himself as he continued walking back to his compartment. He usually controls his temper very well. However, it is always hard when the subject touched on his parents or Remus.

Finally reaching the compartment, he smiled seeing Luna still sitting in the spot he left her. However, he blinked noticing several others present. He knew they had to be fine. Otherwise, Luna wouldn't have allowed them. Plus they weren't threatening her, as she was actually smiling, not a fake smile either. Pulling the door open, said girl looked up and smiled at him.

"Good meeting, Harry?" Luna asked innocently, as the others present took notice of the new person. Four of the seven recognising him. "Do we have any good prefects this year, bar yourself?"

"It went alright," Harry replied, taking the free on Luna's right which was right against the window. "Have a guess who's the Slytherin prefects?" The boy told her, as he had opened a link with Luca asking her what has happened since he left. The boy sighed inwardly when the Unison Device in cat form told him she's been fine.

"If I had to guess, I would say Malfoy and Parkinson." The girl responded, to which Harry confirmed. "Along with Bones as the female prefect for Hufflepuff, then Longbottom and Granger as the Gryffindor ones."

"You would be right. Justin is the male Hufflepuff prefect and Padma being the female Ravenclaw prefect." Harry told her before looking at the rest of those present. "I apologize just now for ignoring you, I'm Harry Potter." He quickly said, realising it was rude over the fact he practically ignored them to answer Luna's questions. "I believe I met four of you, yesterday?" The boy question, recognising the faces of four present.

"That's right, I'm Vivio Takamachi." The blonde haired girl with ribbons replied as a handheld white bunny was seated on her lap.

"I'm Rio Wesley. It's nice to meet you again." The purple haired girl with a yellow ribbon introduced, as she smiled Harry showing that small fang once more.

The girl with long dirty blonde hair, tied into two pigtails with candy-looking hairband spoke next. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, I'm Corona Timil."

"Einhart Stratos." Said the slightly older looking girl with a silverish green hair that was tied in long pigtails, a red ribbon on the left side. Her face was still neutral of emotions, just like back at Diagon Alley. It appeared that she wasn't much of a talker.

"It's a pleasure to meet the four of you again," Harry spoke gently, as he turned to the remaining three who were sat across from him. Two looked to be in his year while the third looked to be in Einhard's year. From their hair colours, he couldn't really say that he had seen them at Hogwarts before. "May I ask who you three are?"

The pure red-haired boy of three spoke first. "It is nice to meet you, I'm Erio Mondial." He greeted, reaching over with his hand, which Harry took and shook.

"Fufu, I'm Lutecia Alpine, it is a pleasure to meet you, Harry." The purple haired girl replied, a smile on her lips as she gave a playful wink, shaking the boy's hand. "I should just warn you know, even though the three of us are the same age, there is a midget present."

"I grew an additional 0.5cm since last year!" The pink haired girl in between the two complain, her cheeks blown out pouting. Once again being made fun of, due to the fact her height didn't match her age.

Picking up on what they were saying, he looking at the pink haired girl. "Wait, you're the same age as them?"

The girl continued to pout as she crossed her arms, nodding her head. "I'm Caro Ru Lushe." She replied.

"I take it you three are fifth years?" Luna asked looking at the trio opposite her, getting a nod their heads in reply. "I guess you three are first years?" She asked again, this time looking at the younger trio, who also nodded their heads in reply. "I guess that would leave either second, third or fourth year with you." The girl finished looking at Einhard, who was seated beside her.

"Third year." The girl briefly said, telling the two which year group she was in.

Understanding, the boy asked the older members of the group. "I've not seen you around Hogwarts before, what houses are you lot in?" Harry was looking through his memories, trying to see if he had seen them before. Though no memory came to light that involved them, especially the older three since they should have been sorted the same time as him.

"We're transfer students," Lutecia explained, causing Harry and Luna to understand now. "We're only going to be here for the school year before all of us head on back home." She told them, before asking another question to change the subject. "So what electives do you two take?"

Letting Luna reply first, the girl explained that she was taking Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. Harry also told them he was taking the two electives that Luna took, but he was also taking a third elective that was Divination. Having told them there's, he asked the older four which elective they would be taking.

Apparently Erio was taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Caro was, surprisingly, taking the same three electives he was. Lutecia was also taking three electives, however, instead of Divination she was taking Ancient Runes. Finally, being a third year, Einhard was also taking Arithmancy and Divination.

"…I decided to see what Divination was like? To see if it truly does predict the future, or at least help unclear memories of the past." Einhard had explained her choices, as she was thinking back on the memories of her ancestors.

"That's probably wasn't the best idea, to sign up for Divination," Harry replied scratching the back of his head as Einhard and Caro looked at him confused.

"Why not?" The pink haired girl asked. "I mean if it's a bad class, why are you still a part of it."

The boy sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Once signed up to an elective, you can't drop out unless you have a very good reason," Harry explained. "As for why, six hundred and thirty-seven times…" Harry muttered placing his index finger on his forehead with his eyes shut, as they looked confused. "Six hundred and thirty-seven times, Professor Trelawney, the Divination Professor, has predicted my death, some kind and gentle, others being cruel and awful." The boy explained further.

"Really?" Einhard asked, her voice giving off some sounds of disbelief.

"Really. If they had been true, then I should have been buried underground by now from being killed halfway through my third year, which was two years ago now."

The boy informed them, but couldn't laugh as he told her about some of his past predictions that were made in the class. Causing them to laugh at the one where he would be killed upon gazing at a white bunny. But as he thought about them, funnily enough, most of the made up predictions he made did actually happen.

Like last year, he predicted the dangers that would be awaiting him in the Triwizard Tournament:

First that he will be '_in danger of burns_'. – The very first task of the tournament involving overcoming a dragon that could tear them in half or burn them with melting flames, to steal the golden egg, which held the clue to the next task.

Second he will '_lose a treasured possession_'. – The second task of the tournament, as Luna, one he considers a little sister, was taken away the night before and Harry had to recover her from the Merpeople in the Black Lake.

Third, he would get '_stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend_'. – This surprisingly came from the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor that year, who was really Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise. A devoted Death Eater, given the Dementor's Kiss the moment he was captured.

Finally, '_come off worse in a fight_'. – Actually, this was the only prediction that didn't come to pass unlike the previous three, despite having written them at the same time. Maybe something that had yet to happen, or just a one off that means nothing.

He was brought from his thoughts when Luna nudged him slightly, the compartment door had opened again. This time it was a blonde haired lady standing there, seeing her burgundy eyes had caused Harry to remember her from the bookshop in Diagon Alley the previous day. Having poked her head into the compartment, the woman looking slightly relieved to see the seven in here. "Found them." She replied before entering the compartment followed by a lady that Harry didn't recognize.

Thanks to the enchantments on the train, the maximum seating was ten people, but when more enter the compartment would expand and add two more seats.

Everyone, expect Harry and Luna, moved around. Sitting on the left side was Harry, Luna, Einhard, Lutecia, Caro, and Corona – sitting on the right side was Erio, Fate, the brunette haired lady, Rio, and Vivio. Harry and Erio sat next to the compartment door entrance. Only once everyone had moved around and were seated, did the two older woman notice the pair that wasn't a part of their group. The brunette one laughed sheepishly at how she didn't notice them while Fate smiled at the two.

"It's nice to see you again." Fate had said with her attention to Harry before it turned to Luna. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Fate T. Harlaown."

"It is nice to meet the pair of you." The brunette spoke up after her, introducing herself to the two. "I'm Nanoha Takamachi." She greeted, remembering that it was their name then family name in this country, not the over way around.

"With you two present on the train, can I presume that you are our new professors?" Luna asked her gaze switching between both women sat opposite them. Her question was met with a positive response, Fate was the new Defence Professor, Nanoha, on the other hand, didn't really say which class she would be teaching.

A thought clicked in Harry's head, as he looked between Nanoha and Vivio. "Are you two related?" He asked, having noticed they had the same surnames.

"That's right." Nanoha replied as Vivio smiled. "Vivo is my daughter, she's adopted, but my daughter nevertheless." The woman explained, just in case the question of why you didn't look the same was asked.

At hearing this, Harry looked at the young Takamachi and asked her. "Vivio, if Professor Takamachi is your mother…" He stopped for a section to make sure he didn't mix his words up or say something offensive, before continuing on. "Who is Professor Harlaown to you? As I remember you calling her…um…Fate-Mama back at Flourish and Blotts."

"Nyahaha," The laugh that came from Nanoha, like she was expecting the question he had just asked. "It's quite simple actually," She replied, signalling to herself then to Fate. "I'm Vivio's adoptive mother and Fate-Chan here is her Godmother, but, all in all, were both mothers to Vivio." The woman explained, so there wasn't misunderstanding. However, the compartment did fall quiet slightly. There had been many people in the past who have judged or were disgusted by the fact that Vivio had two mothers, instead of a mother and father.

But Harry, nor Luna, seemed to judge them over the small detail as they smiled and nodded their head understanding.

The weather remained undecided as they travelled further and farther north. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. Over the following hour, there were different conversations taking place in the compartment, ones that were aimed at Harry or Luna was asking about the four houses.

Among the talk, Harry had to explain the slight down look Slytherin house, explaining how they were bullies to those of lesser blood. When asked about that, Luna and Harry took turns in explaining the whole thing with Blood Supremacy.

How Purebloods, as they were called in the Wizarding World, saw themselves high up in the chain of hierarchy. This was due to the fact they didn't have a single mudblood, a.k.a muggleborn, married into their families. Because they follow their traditions, refusing to merge modern muggle technology with the wizarding world.

How Half-Bloods were seen on a slightly lower level in the wizarding world. Mainly due to the fact they had at least one magical parent, however, it is debatable depending on who the parents are. While they were seen as okay, they would never be on the same level as purebloods.

How Muggleborn were looked down upon in the Wizarding World, mostly purebloods, seeing as they have no magical background that connect them to their world. Along with the fact they would always try and alter their traditions, traditions that have been around for hundreds of years.

As the hours continued to pass, a few things happened.

First being that Granger and Finch-Fletchley had walked passed a while ago, more than likely conducting their patrol like arranged in the meeting. The boy had continued walking like normal. Granger couldn't help but wonder who was sitting in the compartment with Harry since no one ever sits with him. But continued walking when the boy called her to hurry up.

Second had been from Nanoha's point-of-view. As by the point there was still some conversations going on, but it had quiet down in the compartment. Nanoha, herself, was going over some notes for the class she was going to be running for the year. Fate, on the other hand, was fast asleep as unlike Nanoha, she had spent the last week going through the memories of the old defence classes with the help of the basin in Dumbledore's office. Out of all the memories, she had worked her criteria around the same as a man named Remus Lupin.

Once that was done, she had to go to the Education office at the Ministry to get it approved.

It took a while, as the Minister for Magic and a lady by the name of Dolores Umbridge tried to throw Fate's criteria away, replacing it with their own. After a few persuasive minutes due to being insulted, a slightly scared Minister for Magic approved and signed a contract that he wouldn't interfere with her class, including the new elective class. Something that caused the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic to scowl, as if a child not getting its way.

Vivio was happily eating some Chocolate Frogs with Rio and Corona, brought when the trolley lady passed earlier. Caro and Lutecia were talking and laughing about things, while Erio had pulled out a book on Ancient Runes to read. Einhard was going through the Monsters dictionary. She then turned her attention to the last two members in the compartment, the girl was fast asleep leaning against the boy, who seemed to be in thought as he looked out into the hallway.

Harry Potter.

She remembered from the Crash Course that Headmaster Dumbledore had personally given them when he approved of the transfer and elective. He explained the wizarding government, Wizengamot, and how they act. Following which he told them the story of the Chosen Trio, seeing at they would most likely be teaching the trio.

However, when Fate asked about the fourth child Dumbledore mentioned in the story since he mentioned four children being there that night but only three were known. Dumbledore didn't explain a lot, mainly wanting to respect the boy's privacy, but he did explain how it ended that night with the fate of his parents. He didn't say anymore after that, as he moved on to explain what the whole discrediting campaign was about.

Looking at the boy, she noted that even though he seemed so excited about being at Hogwarts again, there were a few things off.

Out of all those things was the look in his eyes. Even though to the naked eye when one looked at him he was happy and all, she saw past it. She saw the loneliness and sadness in them, the type of eyes that shows he lost something that he had held close to him. While a new happiness is growing, the loss and pain were still present. Those same eyes…

Her attention turned to Fate, who shifted a little in her seat, but still slept on peacefully with a small smile on her face. Those same eyes that she once carried…

As the neared the school, the darkness of night had emerged and lamps came on inside the compartments. When the question of if they needed to be in uniform, Harry waved them off. The boy explained that uniforms are only worn during classes or for events. On this night, you can simply wear your robes over your normal clothes, as most of the first years don't know this.

Seeing that they could be arriving in any minute now, the group in the compartment begun cleaning up their messes and making sure that nothing was left behind. Checking on his 'pet' cat, Luca was not happy at the fact she's been stuck in this cage for an entire trip. Harry had apologized through the link and promised that he would make it up to her at a later point.

Once everything was cleaned and check, a voice echoed through the train – _[We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.]_

No sooner than those words being spoke, students begun moving through the corridors. Mainly those who wanted to be the first to get off the train, while others would follow after them. As the train begun to slowly, Harry had to smile.

He was back at Hogwarts for a new school year, which was about to begin.

* * *

The third chapter has officially come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it. From the end of the next chapter and on, the chapters will be working between Harry, Luna and the MGLN cast, splitting it up so there is equal development of character between all of them.

**Next Chapter:** The sorting of new students commences, the introduction of new teaches follows. In '_interesting_' speech is given before the Welcoming Feast. Following the feast, an in look of all four houses as they welcome their new students.

Please review with your thoughts.


	4. Welcoming Feast

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

Thank you to those who have reviewed my story, sorry it has taken me so long to update. However, to the person who is constantly using the guest/non-members review system to say they are disappoint that I'm not working on Guardian of the Gods, a story I removed two years ago, please stop as it is getting annoying to constantly remove them. I stopped working on it because it was going nowhere, plus it was harder to write the duels then what I originally thought.

There is an important question at end of the chapter, so please read it once you have read the chapter. So, here is Chapter Four, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

Key:

"Talking" = '_Thinking_' = "_Unison Device Talking_"

"_**Using Spell"**_ =_ {Mage Mind}_

_[Device Talking]_ = _**[Device Spell using]**_

* * *

The train slowed right down before finally coming to a complete stop at the Hogsmeade Station. Students were pushing their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark candle-lit platform. Harry shivered slightly as he felt the cold night air on his skin. The teen could smell the pine trees that lined the path down to the lake. He stepped down onto the platform and looked around, listening for the familiar call of – '_firs' years over 'ere ... firs' years..._' – Only it did not come. Instead, a quite different voice, a brisk female one was calling out: "First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!"

A lantern came swinging towards Harry and by its light the boy saw the prominent chin and severe haircut of Professor Grubbly-Plank, the witch who had taken over Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lessons for a while in the previous year.

Evidently, it left the key question. "Where's Hagrid?" The boy murmured to himself when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Looking to the side, it was Luna was standing there. Harry noticed that she also had the same questioning look his him, but didn't say anything on the matter as it wasn't the right place to talk about such a thing. They were soon followed out onto the platform by those who had shared the compartment with the pair. It could be said that many students who had noticed them were wondering who they were, as it was easily noticeable that they had never seen students with the same hair colour as this group.

"Well then, we will see you at the feast," Nanoha said to the pair, as she led Vivio, Corona, and Rio over to where the group of first years were forming around Professor Grubbly-Plank. Fate give them another smile before she led the remaining four older members after Nanoha's group.

"I guess they have to be sorted like the first years do," Luna commented, as the duo moved off along the platform and out through the station. Jostled by the crowd, Harry squinted through the darkness until they reached the hundred or so horseless stagecoaches that always took the students above first year up to the castle. However, the coaches weren't horseless.

There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts. If he had had to give them a name, he supposed he would have called them horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither – vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister.

These were Thestral's, a breed of winged horses with a skeletal body, face with reptilian features, and wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat's. Though, they are they are visible only to those who have witnessed death at least once and were affected by it. – For Luna is was the death of her mother at a young age, for Harry is was because of the death Professor Quirrell in his first year and then Remus in his third year.

Walking among the coaches, staying out of the way of certain groups, the pair soon found a free one. Climbed into the coach, they were about to close the door when a hand reached out and grabbed it, pulling the coach's door open once more. It was Justin Finch-Fletchley, a fifth year Hufflepuff, who climbed in and closed the coach's door behind him, which caused the coach to begin to move on down the track towards Hogwarts. Silence had filled the cabin as both sides looked at one another.

"How was your summer, Potter?" Justin asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Good. Yours?" Harry simply replied as it couldn't be said they were friends. While Justin had apologised to him after the Chamber incident in their third year, there was nothing else that could be said between the pair. Though Justin was the only Hufflepuff, let alone one of a handful, that had approached and apologised for accusing him because of the incident. Then again, from Justin's perspective, the boy at least had a right to be scared of Harry as it did look like he turned the snake on Justin during that Duelling Club.

"Good," Justin replied, scratching the back of his neck. In truth, he would have gotten on a coach with his fellow Hufflepuff's but sadly it was full, plus there was another reason why he had picked this particular coach compared to other ones. "I, well…I want to apologise."

Looking at the Hufflepuff across from him, Harry raised an eyebrow as he asked. "What for?"

"Since the Chamber Incident, I've been more alert to things…" Justin replied since he had been one of the few to be petrified by the Basilisk. It had been reported that, when awaken, those who had been petrified had become slightly more alert with their surroundings to not be caught off guard again. "Because of that, as well as thinking over past memories, I wanted to apologise for how Hufflepuff has…"

"Don't." Harry's voice cut in, stopping Justin in his line of thoughts. "Don't apologise for the others. I can accept your apology since you backed off and didn't take part with the verbal attack because of the tournament's champion picking. I can't, however, accept you apologising for anyone in your house." He informed the boy opposite him. "I admire your loyalty to your house, but I have taken far too much from them, to forgive with a simple apology."

As much as he wanted to think it, Justin couldn't call Harry out on being unfair. From parts of the Black Incident, to the majority of the Chamber and then the Tournament incident, Hufflepuff had become the worse at taunting him for being an outcast. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor come in second, with Slytherin following from the shadows. To think, all of this outcast stuff had begun when Harry punch Ronald Weasley back in their first year when they red head had insulted Harry about how his parents would be disappointed with him. Since Ron was one of the Chosen Three, everyone supported him over the boy opposite him.

"I see," Justin said lightly mulling over his thoughts, before he looked at Harry again. "In that case, I would like to start over." He stated, holding his hand out. "While I doubt we could be friends, after everything that has happened. I would like to at least be on neutral terms."

Looking at the hand before him, Harry looked at Luna for her opinion on this. The girl had given Justin her '_stare_' before looking at the boy next to her, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders as if telling him that she would be fine with whatever he decides. Sighing slightly, Harry took Justin's hand. "I'll accept being on neutral terms for now, Justin." Harry told the Hufflepuff, to with Justin nodded his head in acceptance. He may have step in this cabin for a different reason, but he was happy with the outcome. Now he just hoped that he could subtlety convince others in his house to back off.

Meanwhile, back with the first years who were still on the platform, as the number of older years dwindled in size.

"First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!" Professor Grubbly-Plank called out as the first years walked over to her, the substitute professor had also noticed four older students among the group with two adults standing beside them. "Ah, you must be Professors Takamachi and Harlaown?" The woman asked, making her way over to them.

"That would be correct." Fate replied politely, showing the letter that Dumbledore had informed them to hand to this woman as proof.

Taking the noted and reading through it, the professor nodded her head before she looked through the list of first year names she was given and was relieved that everyone on the list was present. None had wondered off in different directions, or went along with a group of older students. "First years, please follow me, and mind your step!" Grubbly-Plank called out as they set off down the path that all first years take.

There was plenty of slipping and stumbling among the small students as they followed the lead professor down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that you would have thought there must be thick trees there. Everyone was whispering to each other.

"Hold on, you first years will get your first sight of Hogwarts in a second," Professor Grubbly-Plank called over her shoulder to the group behind her. "Come on now, it's just around the bend here." She stated as they reached and went around the final bend, the sight before them had caused a loud chorus of '_Oooooh!_' from the new students. As the narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

They seemed to be in slightly luck, the skies were clear for the moment. However, she could see rain clouds starting to form again. "No more than four to a boat," The professor called quickly, signalling to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. "Otherwise they will capsize." Grubbly-Plank walked around making sure that everyone was in, the three older students had taken a boat to themselves, while the fourth one had joined a boats alongside three other first years.

Once they were all seated, she climbed into Hagrid's boat, which was far larger than the rest. The professor signalled Nanoha and Fate on the boat with her, before looking around once more and making sure that everyone was seated. With a wave of her wand, the boats moved forward in the direction of the castle.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

Upon passing through the doors to the Entrance Hall, the first thing that anyone heard at that moment was the sound of several second year Gryffindor girls screaming. One didn't have to look far to find the answer to the cause, all they had to do was simply look up.

Peeves the Poltergeist was already welcoming the students back to the castle in the only way he knew how, with chaos. Last year it had been a barrage of water balloons, ice cold water balloons with it pouring down outside. This year he had decided on throwing ink pots at the new arrivals. Not only coating them in ink, but slightly hurting the one that got hit by the ink pot. And, as usual, looking around the Entrance Hall there was no staff about to deal with the pest, as they usually ignore him and let him do what he wants, to an extent. Normally, Harry would just ignore the pest, but when one of the ink pots almost hit Luna in the head, the boy moved forward to do something.

"Peeves!" Harry yelled up at the poltergeist. "Stop that now!"

The Poltergeist turned to face him, a wide and sadistic grin on his face. "Why, if it isn't Potty wee Potter the Outcast! Thinks he can tell Peevesy what to do does him?" He asked, shuffling through the ink pots in his arms.

"I don't think I can Peeves, I know I can. If I need to." Harry retorted.

Peeves stuck out his tongue, blew a massive raspberry and then hurled one particularly large ink pot towards Harry. However, the young wizard was prepared for this. From the first moment he had called out to Peeves to stop, he had had his fingers clasped tightly around his wand. The moment Peeves made to throw the ink pot, Harry raised his wand and waved it through the air.

"_**Depulso!"**_

The ink pot came to a stop right in front of Harry's face and then shot back towards Peeves, smacking into him right between the eyes. The Poltergeist flipped over backwards twice before righting himself. Then he threw his sack of ink pots over into an empty corner and then raced away, making noises that sounded suspiciously like sobs. Around the Entrance Hall, many were sighing in relief that the poltergeist had been dealt with.

"Mr. Potter!"

All eyes turned to see Professor McGonagall, the deputy head of the school marching towards Harry with a rather stern look on her face. There were snort comments about the outcast already in trouble before the Welcoming Feast has started.

"See you inside, Harry." Harry acknowledge what Luna said, as the blonde-haired girl head on into the Great Hall. As McGonagall reached him, the boy noticed that she was holding a roll of parchment. No doubt holding the names of the new first-year students.

"I hope you enjoyed your summer, Professor McGonagall." Harry greeted the Transfiguration Professor.

"To you as well, Mr. Potter," She replied tersely. "Now, I would like to know what you think you were doing when you confronted Peeves."

"I think that I was giving the sorry excuse for a phantom a taste of his own medicine," Harry replied truthfully. "Plus, as a prefect it's my job to stop chaos from happening in the halls."

"Why did you simply not vanish the ink pot after stopping it?" McGonagall asked, not acknowledging that bit about being a prefect. "Why did you have to fire it back?"

"Because that is about the only thing that a bully like Peeves understands, Professor," Harry replied, trying to remain polite and not come off sounding otherwise. "He learned a long time ago that no matter what he does, all he will get is a stern talking to by one of the teachers. Maybe a few threats of exorcism by Filch, and then he can go back to causing havoc."

"Still, it was a very irresponsible thing to do," McGonagall stated as if she didn't want to lose an argument to a student. "What if it had hit another student?"

"I had faith in my aim," Retorted Harry in a firm tone. "Had I hit another student, I would have promptly apologised to them."

The professor regarded him with a steely gaze for a few moments longer, before letting him go off into the hall. "I have to go and greet the new first years now, just don't do anything irresponsible like that again, Mr. Potter. Prefect or not." She told him, with that she turned in a swish of tartan robes and stalked off to greet the new first-year students. However, before she was fully out of hearing range, Harry could hear her say. "Not even your parents were this disrespectful, why can't you be more like them."

Harry shook his head and turned towards the Great Hall. Once again, the boy was being compared to people he had never met. While he respected his parents, he hated that fact that people would always compare him against them, as the boy would never live up to their expectations.

Professor McGonagall was a prime example of this. Harry respected her as a professor and for her transfiguration abilities in magic. But, he doesn't like that fact that she would constantly compare him to his father or mother. That he doesn't have his father's abilities to handle transfiguration spells as fast as James Potter did, that he doesn't have Lily Potter/Evans' gentleness and outgoing personality around over students. The biggest insult against the professor seemed to be the fact that he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor House, as his parents were.

Shaking his head again, Harry pushed those thoughts aside as he walked over and took his seat next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in mid-air all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly. Exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. Harry also noticed that people putting their heads together to whisper as the Chosen Three passed them. He could see the trio had gritted their teeth and tried to act as though they neither noticed nor cared.

"He's not there." Luna told him looking at the Head Table, as Harry turned his gaze and scanned the staff table too. Though there was no real need to do so, as Hagrid's size made him instantly obvious in any line-up.

"Who's that?" Harry asked looking towards the middle of the staff table.

Luna's eyes followed his. They lit first upon Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the centre of the long staff table, wearing deep purple robes scattered with silver stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore's head was inclined towards the woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. Luna was surprised that she didn't notice her, as she looked, in her thoughts, like somebody's maiden aunt. Squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and she saw, with a shock of recognition, a pallid, toad-like face and a pair of prominent, pouch eyes.

"Umbridge."

"Who?" Harry asked, as while he has lived with his godfather since Christmas time of his third year, he still didn't know members of the ministry well enough.

Biting her lip, Luna looked back at Harry and explained what she knew. "She works for Minister Fudge. She's the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic."

"She works for Fudge," Harry repeated, frowning slightly. "What on earth is she doing here, then? I mean someone with her position wouldn't just give it up, just to become a professor."

"Dunno…"

Harry's attention had suddenly been caught by Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had just appeared at the staff table. The woman had worked her way along to the very end and took the seat that ought to have been Hagrid's. Fate and Nanoha had appeared to follow her from the side room though they took seats at the other end of the table. Their appearance did catch the attention of some of the older male students in the hall. Anyway, with professor Grubbly-Plank arrival, meant the first-years must have crossed the lake and reached the castle.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, the doors from the Entrance Hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first-years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizards hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them and then stood back. The first-years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. Harry recalled, fleetingly, how terrified he had felt when he had stood there; waiting for the unknown test that would determine to which house he belonged.

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song. Only this sorting song was far different, from previous ones. The hall remained silent as they listened to the hat sing.

Soon the Hat became motionless once more. Applause broke out though it was punctured, for the first time in Harry's memory, with muttering and whispers. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbours, and Harry, clapping along with everyone else, knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" said Luna in a slightly quiet voice to not draw attention.

"Too right it has," Harry replied. The Sorting Hat usually confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts houses and its own role in sorting them. Harry could not remember it ever trying to give the school advice before. "I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" The boy asked curiously.

Thought the hall quiet down again as Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first-year names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. The muttering came to an abrupt end. With a last frowning look that swept the four house tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.

"Abercrombie, Euan." The terrified-looking boy Harry had noticed earlier stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, the rip near the brim opened again and shouted – '_Gryffindor!_' Cheers roared from Gryffindor house as Euan Abercrombie staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again.

Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. Out of all the students on the list, only three names stood out the pair near the end of the list.

"Takamachi, Vivio." The hyperactive blonde haired girl walked forward and sat on the stool. Many of the students had taken notice of her two different eye colours before the hat placed on her head. Like with all other first year students, there was silence as the sorting hat made its judgement.

'_HUFFLEPUFF!_' The hat called out. The table of the badgers burst into cheers with the newest member of their house. Like with all first years that are sorted, on Vivio's robes a black and gold crest with a badger appeared as the trimming turning yellow. The girl smiled as she made her way to the Hufflepuff table. It soon died down as the list continued.

"Timil, Corona." The shy twin-tail haired girl walked up to the stool and took a seat before the hat was lowered onto her head. It seemed she was marked as a hatstall for taking more than five minutes to be sorted. Surprisingly, she remained under the hat for ten whole minutes before the hat announced – '_RAVENCLAW!_'

The house of Ravens clapped as the girl smiled and walked over to the table. She took a seat alongside the other first years sorted there. The list continued on a bit more as it came down to the final two names.

"Wesley, Rio." There was slight amusement as some students believed the professor had said _Weasley_ instead of _Wesley_. Making them believe she may be a _Weasley_ that came from a different country, due to not having the red hair or freckles a normal Weasley has. Of course, the whispering was stopped dead by McGonagall's stern gaze as she read the name again, clearly stating the girls real surname. Stepping up, Rio took a seat on the stood as the hat was lowered onto the girl's head. It only took a minute or so, before the hat called out – '_GRYFFINDOR!_'

Like with all the others sorted to their table, the house of Lions cheered for the new student joining their house. Following her the last name, '_Zeller, Rose_', was finally sorted into Hufflepuff. Many older students were in relief that they could finally eat now, with the sorting complete.

The hall remained silent as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Now before we being the feast. I would like to say for the first time in a long while, Hogwarts will be sorting four new transfer students from the St. Hilde Academy of Magic for this year. One will be joining our third years, and the remaining three will be joining our fifth years." The headmaster informed the students.

The announcement had caused more whispers as the students were wondering where the St. Hilde Academy of Magic was. The purebloods have never heard of the school before, epically one that included a church and magic together. It was never heard of to them. It was then that the students had taken notice of four students who were standing at the back of the hall, having entered in with the first years. The chatter in the hall ceased as Professor McGonagall, still holding the parchment in her hand, called out the first name.

"Third Year. Stratos, Einhart." The silverish green hair girl walked towards the stool and took a seat. Like with Vivio, many had taken notice of not only her different coloured eyes, but the fact her hair was a completely different colour. The hat was lowered onto her head, where it remained for a few minutes until it called out. – '_RAVENCLAW!_'

The table of ravens cheered as Einhard walked over and joined the table. She took a seat opposite Corona, the girl was inwardly sighing in relief that she knew someone in this house.

"Fifth Years. Alpine, Lutecia." The purple haired girl smiled as she walked forward, brushing her hair back as she walked, gaining the attention of the older boys. Caro and Erio sighed, knowing she was just doing this for fun as the girl had her normal playful smile present. Taking a seat on the stool, the hat was lowered onto her head. Many were watching and wondering where this girl would go, the results were shown as the hat called out – '_SLYTHERIN!_'

The house of snakes gave a polite round of applause like they do with every sorting. Groans of disappointment could be heard from a couple of males, in the other three houses. Lutecia smiled as she walked over to the green table and took her seat at the end, with the first years.

"Mondial, Erio." The professor called. The only male of the group walked up to the stool, taking a seat. It was easily heard with what some of the female students were whispering, along with growing heart eyes towards the new boy. Like with the boys, there was silence as the hat made its choice – '_GRYFFINDOR!_' The table of lions roared with cheers as Erio walked over and joined them, like with Lutecia, taking a seat with the first years, sitting next to Rio.

All then looked back at the final student that was waiting, many couldn't believe that she was a fifth year, due to having the height of a third-year student.

"Ru Lushe, Caro." McGonagall called for the final time. The pink haired girl slowly walked forward as the hat was lowered onto her head, which sadly dropped down to cover her nose, causing them quiet laughter from the students. Like with Corona, Caro was made a hatstand sitting there for seven minutes before the hat came to its decision – '_HUFFLEPUFF!_'

Hufflepuff table cheered for the final time as Caro made her way over taking a seat at the end with the first year students, luckily getting a seat next to Vivio. From his seat, Erio could really see that she want to be in the same house as him, which he wanted as well, as for the last five years that had always been together with the work they have done.

With the sorting now complete, Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away. "To our newcomers," Said Dumbledore in a ringing voice as he rose to his feet once more, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips. "Welcome! To our old hands…welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate. For food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice. Like every year, Gryffindor table was the loudest, followed by Hufflepuff. You could still hear some of the Ravenclaw house members talking, with Slytherin house like normal whispering between each other.

The moment that all the students had finished eating, along with the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet yet again. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster. "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore said, looking around the hall at the students. "First years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

If one could see that hall from the Headmaster's spot, you would notice that there was some exchanged smirks happening. "Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes. Nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door.

"We have a couple of changes in staffing this year. Firstly, we are very pleased to welcome back Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Fate Harlaown, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." The hall began clapping again though the students could easily see both Snape and Umbridge glaring at her. Snape's glare was a simple annoyed one, as everyone in Hogwarts knew he wanted the position. Umbridge, on the other hand, was oddly darker as it seemed she had wanted the position even more.

Upon standing slightly so students knew who she was, like Professor Grubbly-Plank did, the applause was slightly more vocal coming from the older boys. After all, before Fate or the brunette seated next to her showed up, the youngest female professor on the staff was Professor Aurora Sinistra, who is now in her early thirty's.

"I should inform all of you, as of one day ago, Professor Binns decided that it was time for him to pass on." This was all he could say, as the older years burst into rounds of cheers. This was good news, to an extent. Binns didn't pass on his own free will, ministry members had performed exorcism on him. "Because of this, the woman in the pink cardigan is Professor Umbridge. She has agreed to take leave from her job in the Minister's office at the Ministry of Magic in order to teach History of Magic."

The applause that followed was not as loud as the one that Fate received, but it was certainly louder than what one had expected. It seemed that a few people were looking forward to seeing what History of Magic lessons would be like when they were not taught by a ghost with a monotone voice.

When the applause finished, Dumbledore continued on once more. "Finally, I would like to introduce our…"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking. But then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, '_Hem, hem_', and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment. Giving the brunette woman near to Fate a look of apology, he sat down smartly and give Professor Umbridge his attention. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as then any of the older students had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered. "For those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little girlish and, again, many felt a powerful rush of dislike that they could not explain. All they knew was that they loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough, '_hem, hem_', and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

If you were to glance around, you would see that none of the student's faces looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken aback at being addressed as though they were five years old. "Throughout the past thousand years, this school has gone through many changes, some for the better, some not so good. But each and every Headmaster and Headmistress that had made their way through these walls offered a unique perspective to the magical students that they oversaw in their day." She spoke in a sweet sugary voice that induced tooth decay for everyone who heard it as she looked around.

"The Wizarding World has evolved beyond what the four founders have seen in their day and if they were alive today, they would find themselves in a strange new world. Progression is sometimes a necessity but rarely done for all the right reasons. Rather many people try and progress to something more unfamiliar, that turns out to be less efficient. The attempts to do so are benevolent but unnecessary that do much more harm than good." Umbridge paused for what she assumed to be a dramatic effect, but it only had the effect of prolonging the agony longer.

"We must maintain the old traditions that have not worn themselves out and not change them for the sake of change. The Ministry of Magic has given much room for progress but once individuals try to make their own room is where problems occur. The foundations that have held together should not be rocked, a revolution should be held off. We must maintain a safe and logical world, but also learn the basics of Defence on the off chance. Until then, there is no need for an overabundance of knowledge and this year will be the first steps for this school to be righted down a proper path."

Umbridge stopped and sat down as everyone seemed numb after that speech that seemed like it went on for an eternity despite it being mercifully short from Ministry of Magic standards.

Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead though it was noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech. Not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, the headmaster had rose to his feet once more.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating." The headmaster said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, I would like to introduce our newest professor. She will be only teaching this new elective for one year, many of you know the year requirements as it was sent with your booklists." There was some mumbling from the older students since the class was open for those in Third, Fourth, or Fifth year. "Without further ado, allow me to introduce Professor Nanoha Takamachi," Dumbledore announced, as the brunette haired woman sitting next to Fate rose to her feet. "As said, she will be teaching this elective for this year alone. All those interested are to show up to a demonstration that will be held here in the Great Hall, tomorrow at eleven thirty, after breakfast."

Just like with Fate, the applause was slightly more vocal coming from the older boys, for the same reason as the blonde haired professor. Nanoha simply smiled and waved at them, before she took her seat.

"Now, just some information that Professor Takamachi had given me earlier about the class. It is open to all years from Third to Fifth, but those who have or will be studying Arithmancy will understand it easier then others. There are two sides to the class – one is theory, the other is practical." The headmaster informed the listening students, who seemed to be paying very close attention. "Also, this elective isn't run or funded by the Ministry's Department of Education. Meaning, the professor has the authority to throw you out of her class if you are doing nothing more than wasting her time. You have been warned."

Hearing the bit about not being connected to the ministry, many could see that Umbridge had turned a darker shade with the look she was giving the two young female professors. However, it looked like she couldn't say anything on the matter.

"What's the class called?" A student called out, wanting to know what the name of the new elective was.

Looking at the table that said voice came from, the headmaster replied. "Mage Studies." Like normal with Hogwarts, when something interesting happens there were mass whispers erupting left, right, and centre. Though there was still those that didn't find it fair, they found it interesting but were angry that they couldn't join in the class. Clearing his throat, the Headmaster got their attention again. "Now moving onto our final notes, the Quidditch try-outs will be held in the second week of the term…"

Tuning out the rest of Dumbledore's notices, Harry had thought back and went over the announcements made. What stood out the most from that list, was what that Umbridge woman had said. '_Dam, I guess it means the Ministry's is really trying to interfere at Hogwarts. All because of those Chosen Three._' The teen thought, having been one of the few to listen to the entire of Umbridge's speech. One of the others who had listened was over at the Gryffindor table, the person being one with bushy hair, also shared her thoughts with Ron and Neville. None liked it, but they couldn't do much as there was a great clattering and banging all around them.

Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Realising this, Hermione jumped up looking flustered, as she looked down the table to where the first years were. "Neville, we're supposed to show the first-years where to go!" She said in a panicked voice, not wanting to be called out for not doing her job.

"Oh yeah," Neville said, who had obviously forgotten.

Not wanting to be caught in Hermione's irk, Ron rose to his feet and left the Great Hall with the twins and Lee. "First-years!" Hermione called commandingly along the table. "This way, please!" A group of new students walked shyly up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, all of them trying hard not to lead the group. They did indeed seem very small.

The Gryffindor first years, along with Erio who was walking alongside Rio, followed the two Gryffindor prefects through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Neville looked at the group as they walked, grinned at them. A blond boy next to Euan looked petrified; he nudged Euan and whispered something in his ear. Euan looked equally frightened and stole a horrified look at Neville, who felt the grin slide off his face like Stinksap.

Unlike Ron, Neville was not stupid enough to not expect this. Unquestionably everyone was staring at him and the other two. The three had appeared in front of the Triwizard maze, claiming to have seen Lord Voldemort return to power. There had not been time last term to explain their story before the students all had to go home. But during the summer he had thought about the whole situation, the boy realised they must have looked crazy from the audience point a view. Just appearing out of nowhere and ranting about a so-called dead man. He had originally hoped that Madam Bones could help them, as she was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They could present memories and tell the truth under Veritaserum, so the wizarding world knew the truth.

Though it seems the Death Eaters in the Ministry acted faster, getting Madam Bones fired so they had no way to present their side of the story. For the rest of the summer at Grimmauld Place, he, Susan, and Hermione had tried to find a way to present the truth within the wizarding laws. Ron didn't care, like normal, believing it would simply go away and they would be hailed as the Chosen Three once more. Sadly, they couldn't do much as Sirius Black had completely forbidden them from entering the Black Library on the second floor. Neville was sure the man was doing it for everything they had put his godson through, and in honesty he had more than enough right to do so.

Looking forward, the group had climbed the final staircases. Most of the first years were yawning and dragging their feet along. Reaching the very end of the corridor, they stood before a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Mimbuius mimbletonia." Hermione spoke, telling the group to remember the password as it changes once a month. The new password would be on the notice board so it would be wise to check it every now and again.

"Correct." The Fat Lady told them, as the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall.

They all scrambled through it, a few first years needed a leg up before they found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. Looking around, the first years could see that the common room was a circular room where Gryffindor students could relax. It was full of squashy armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board where school notices, ads, lost posters, etc. was posted. A window that looked out onto the grounds of the school, and a large fireplace dominates one wall. The walls are decorated with scarlet tapestries that depict witches and wizards, but also various animals.

At the current moment, the Gryffindor common room looked as welcoming as ever, a cosy circular tower room full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate and a few people were warming their hands by it before going up to their dormitories. On the other side of the room, Fred and George Weasley were pinning something up on the noticeboard.

Once all the first years were present, Hermione turned to them. "Welcome, I am delighted to welcome you to Gryffindor House. Out emblem is the lion, the bravest of all creatures. As you can see, our house colours are scarlet and gold. This is our common room present in the Gryffindor Tower." She begun, moving on to informing them about following the rules of the house. Neville remained quiet, only waving his hand when Hermione mentioned him as the fellow prefect, due to not liking the whispers from those that were still present in the common room.

Hermione finished up by directing the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. Informing them they have group rooms, with are labelled by year groups making it easy to find. All beds were the same, five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Plus, their trunks should have already been brought up. With that said, she dismissed the first years. Hermione bid Neville goodnight, before leading some of the female first-years up the staircase to their dorms.

Neville waved goodnight to her and headed straight for the door to the boys' dormitories, he was not in much of a mood for talking at the moment. The boy also signalled for Erio to follow him since they were in the same year group so they would be in the same dorm. Neville's mood became worse as they neared the male fifth-year dorm and heard shouting emerging. Pushing the door open slightly, he could see Ron and Seamus in a shouting match over what had been written in the Daily Prophet during the summer. Neville sighed as he knew this was going to be a long night.

"Leave my mother out of this, Weasley!"

"What's going on?" Neville asked as Erio and he entered into the fifth year dorm room. There was silence as the pair had just appeared. The prefect's eyes travelled from Ron, who was kneeling on his bed with his wand pointing at Seamus, to Seamus, who was standing there with his fists raised. "Is everything okay?"

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled pointing an accusing finger at Ron though the look he was also giving Neville wasn't any better.

"Well, she was nice before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet writes about us!" Ron replied at the top of his voice, his ears were starting to glow red – always a danger sign that the redhead was about to blow his top.

"Oh," Said Neville, comprehension dawning across his face realising it was tied into what he was thinking about before. "Right…"

"You know what?" Seamus said heatedly, casting Ron then Neville a venomous look. "I don't want to share a dormitory with neither of you anymore, both of you are raging mad with the nonsense you are sprouting."

"That's out of order, Seamus." Neville spoke up, trying to calm everything down.

But the boy cut him off. "Out of order, am I?" Seamus shouted, who in contrast with Ron was going pale. "It was the pair of you, along with Bones, that started all this rubbish about You-Know-Who's return. The pair of you are bloody mad." He said in disgust.

"Yeah? Well, unfortunately for you, pal, I'm also a prefect!" Neville stated, pointing a finger at his Gryffindor prefect badge. "So unless you want detention, watch your mouth!"

Seamus looked for a few seconds as though detention would be a reasonable price to pay to say what was going through his mind. But with a noise of contempt he turned on his heel, vaulted into bed and pulled the hangings shut with such violence that they were ripped from the bed and fell into a dusty pile to the floor. Ron glared at Seamus, then looked at Dean and Erio.

"Anyone else's parents got a problem with the pair of us?" The redhead said aggressively.

"My parents are Muggles, mate," Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. "They don't know nothing about no deaths at Hogwarts because I'm not stupid enough to tell them."

"You don't know my mother, she'd weasel anything out of anyone." Seamus snapped at him. "Anyway, your parents don't get the Daily Prophet. They don't know our Headmaster's been sacked from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards because he's losing his marbles."

"Enough!" Neville stated, seeing that Ron was about to open his mouth. "It's late, so why don't we call it a night to let everyone calm down."

Nobody else said anything.

Seamus got out his wand, repaired the bed hangings back to their original position and vanished behind them. Dean got into bed, rolled over and simply fell silent. Ron, who's ears were still red had copied Seamus' actions and pulled his bed hangings closed, vanishing behind them. Neville copied Ron's actions and upon closing the bed hangings lay back on his bed, the boy was slightly shaken by the argument with Seamus, whom he had always liked very much as a friend. Now he couldn't help but wonder how many more people were going to suggest that he and the other two were lying, or unhinged? How many more attacks like Seamus's he and the others would have to endure before the time of the Dark Lord's true return occurred.

However, from all of this he had never really introduced himself to the new student in their dorm. Neither did any of the other three. Erio just sat quietly on the bed that he guessed was his since it was the only free one and his trunk had been placed at the end. The young male couldn't help but wonder if all wizards were like this, or if it were something to do with that was being said in the wizarding newspaper. But whatever the case is, he unpacked, the boy was hoping the others were settling in okay.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

Just like Gryffindor, each group of fifth-year prefects from all four houses were leading their group of first-year students to the location of the houses common room. Slytherin heading down to the dungeons under the lake, or Hufflepuff heading down to the dungeons near the school's kitchens. For Ravenclaw, the group was led through several corridors, up a few flights of stairs, which they warned the first year about how they change direction all the time. They continued on up until they finally arrived at a door without a handle or keyhole, nothing bar a bronze knocker in the form of an eagle. Reaching his hand out, Harry knocked on the knocker once.

Many of the first years jumped startled, shock if they were raised in the muggle world, when the head of the eagle moved and spoke. Not in a normal sense, but that of a riddle:

'_I am hot or cold, but you can't see me,_

_I'm cherished or cursed, it doesn't care me,_

_I can cause wars but also bring peace,_

_I can boil your blood but also freeze._'

The Ravenclaw Prefects, Harry and Padma, turned their heads towards the first year group, signalling to the knocker. "This is how we enter our common room, not with password or code, but answering a riddle that the Ravenclaw Knocker gives you," Harry explained to them, just like it was done when he was a first year. "This one is slightly tricky, but who would like to have a shot at this?"

"Can we hear it again, please?" A shy first-year girl asked, the bronze eagle bobs its head and repeated its riddle once again to the group in front of it. From here, many of them gave it a try but had guessed wrong as the knocker shook its head and wouldn't open. The prefects were about to step in when a voice near the back spoke up.

"Love?"

Looking back, it was Einhard who had spoken as she stood at the back of the group with Corona, having been told to follow them since she didn't know where she had to go. The eagle turned its head to her and said. '_Are you saying or asking?_'

"S-saying." She replied, slightly startled by the animate object stern voice.

'_Correct._' The knocker said, as it went stationary and allowed the door to swing open. The prefects led the group into a wide circular room. Graceful arched windows punctuated the walls, which were hung with blue and bronze silks. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. The room was furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases. By the stairs leading up to the dormitories stands a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble.

"Congratulations! I'm the fifth year Prefect Padma and this is Harry, the other fifth-year prefect." Padma introduces as she begun the small house welcoming speech once they were in the Ravenclaw Common Room. The first years were seated on the armchairs and sofa in front of the fireplace, there were also some older students who were sitting around the tables and talking to one another. "We are delighted to welcome you to Ravenclaw House! Our emblem is the eagle that soars where others cannot climb. Our house colours, as you can see, are blue and bronze. If you look out the arched windows, you can look down at the school grounds: the lake, the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch and the Herbology gardens. No other house in the school has such stunning views."

Stepping back, the prefects gave the first years a few minutes to absorb all this information in before Harry stepped forward and addressed them.

"Without wishing to boast, this is the house where the cleverest witches and wizards live. Our founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, prized learning above all else, and so do we." Harry stated as a fact, or rather following the paper dialogue given to him by Padma on the way up, something that he 'had' to follow. Around the common room most of the older students listening in agreed on what was said. "Unlike the other houses, who all have concealed entrances to their common rooms, we don't need one. As we showed you the enchanted bronze knocker back out there. This simple barrier has kept out everyone but Ravenclaws for nearly a thousand years." There was of course over things that he wanted to say about this house, but as a Ravenclaw prefect, he had to speak in a strong light of it.

"Another cool thing about Ravenclaw is that our people are the most individual – some might even call them eccentrics," Padma explained, stepping forward and cutting Harry off. "But geniuses are often out of step with ordinary folk. Unlike some other houses we could mention, we think you've got the right to wear what you like, believe what you want, and say what you feel. We aren't put off by people who march to a different tune; on the contrary, we value them!"

The two prefects looked at each other. They nodded before continuing on the next part. "With our relationship with the other three houses…well," Harry began biting his lip in wondering what to say. Despite wanting to speak his thoughts, he knew it was just get him in trouble. So he just kept to the given dialogue. "You've probably heard about the Slytherins. They're not all bad, but you'd do well to be on your guard until you know them well. They've got a longhouse tradition of doing whatever it takes to win."

Padma nodded in agreement and added. "In our own opinion as a house, I'd say Gryffindors tend to be show-offs. They're also much less tolerant than we are of people who are different. In fact, they've been known to make jokes about Ravenclaws who have developed an interest in the most littlest of things. Those Lions haven't got our intellectual curiosity."

Harry then finished up, wanting to wrap this up. "As for the Hufflepuffs, well, nobody could say they're not nice people. In fact, they're some of the nicest people in the school. Just be careful as they tend to travel in packs, so insult one, you insult them all. But, at the same time, let's just say you needn't worry too much about them when it comes to competition at exam time."

"I think that's nearly everything," Padma stated looking around the room when a sudden thought clicked into her head. "Oh yes, our house ghost is the Grey Lady. The rest of the school thinks she never speaks, but she'll talk to Ravenclaws. She's particularly useful if you're lost, or you've mislaid something."

"I'm sure you'll have a good night sleep. But please don't leave the common room tomorrow morning as our Head of House, Professor Flitwick, will also give a little introductory speech at that time before breakfast." Harry also stated. Looking around again, his attention drew on the stairs causing him to remember one last thing. "One last thing, we do not have group dorms but two people per room." He told them, causing Padma to nod in agreement. With this said, they got them to pair up with someone, thankfully they had an even number with the first years, so everyone was paired.

Turning her attention towards Einhard, who was standing by herself, Padma spoke. "If I remember correctly, the second and third-year group have even numbers." She got some confirmation for this. "But I believe the fourth years have an odd number…yes, Luna Lovegood doesn't have a roommate."

At this, there were snickers from the older students. Einhard looked confused at what was so funny since she sat with the girl on the train, but Harry bit his lip. The boy wished they would cut this stupid behaviour off already, they were fourteen to eighteen-year-olds for crying out loud. One would have thought that they would have stopped acting like childish bullies already.

Clapping his hands, he brought attention to him. "Okay, enough." He spoke firmly, looking around. "First years, please go on up and find your rooms. If something is missing from your belongings, then let Padma know." Harry informed them before turning to Einhard. "Your roommate will be up on the fourth floor, there will be a nameplate for you can easily find her." He then turned to the rest of the common room, he so wanted to say something but held it off. Since he's a prefect, they may lay off him but if their treatment of Luna start's going overboard again, then he will step in.

With that said, the first years headed on up the staircase to get sorted into their rooms. While the older years went back to doing their own things though it appeared that the main topic on their minds was to do with the discrediting campaign. In the end, having finally heard enough of the students talking down about Dumbledore due to the campaign. Harry rose to his feet and walked on up the staircase to his dorm room on the fifth floor of the boy's dormitory.

As said before, it is usually two per room. However, Harry seemed to have gotten off lucky this time around, as the year above him and the years below him have had an equal amount of boys. Since his year group had an odd number and the fact he was prefect, Flitwick award Harry with the room to himself this year. Something that he was happy about, as he knows no one can enter his room without either his permission or if it is a teacher that opens the door.

The room looked like normal with a four poster bed, a set of draws for storing clothes and personal belongings, and an empty bookcase along the other side. Finally, a well-spaced desk and chair, allowing one to study in their room if they so wish. Naturally, since the room is meant for two, it was quite large as a second bed and desk were missing. Giving the boy plenty of space to move around or set up things on the floor.

He began to set everything up around his bed, even though it wasn't a lot.

A single pictures on the bedside table, the picture having been taken from his first birthday party. He didn't really have any posters to put up on the wall, so they were left bare. He pulled out some novels and placed them in the bookcase with his school books. Then the teen the miniature-sized version of the Hungarian Horntail he had pulled out of that bag last year. The one representing the actual dragon he had faced off against during the Triwizard Tournament, it was also placed on one of the shelves.

Finally, on the bedside table, he placed the small case for where the ring would remain during the night. Along with it, a doll size bed for nights that Luca didn't wish to sleep in the ring.

There were a few minutes of silence, the boy threw some protective spells on certain items around the room. Just as a safety precaution should someone, somehow, get into this room. Once that was done, along with him being changed into his pyjamas, he sat on his own bed and told Luca what happened during the Welcoming Feast. The fairy had been brought up here in her cat form by the house elves.

"It seems that we are going to have to be very careful this year." She said the boy nodded his head in agreement. {_Goodnight, Master._} Luca gentle spoke as the boy climbed into his bed.

"Goodnight Luca." Harry replied drifting off to sleep, wondering what else will happen this year for him.

* * *

The fourth chapter has officially come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it. From the next chapter and on, the chapters will be working between Harry, Luna, and the MGLN cast. I'm going to try and split it up so there is equal development of character between all of them – Starting with an inside look into the Slytherin and Hufflepuff Common Rooms.

**Next Chapter:** Two days before Hogwarts official begins its school year. One day for the demonstration and decision on if you're going to join the class, the other to get yourself use to being back at the castle once more. What is to happen on these days before Hogwarts officially begins?

Please read this next section carefully.

_**QUESTION:**_ Do you want two versions of this story on fanfiction – This version with the Ravenclaw Harry and the other version with Gryffindor Harry (_The original story plotline_)? I ask this question because it seems many of you prefer the original plotline with Gryffindor Harry compared to this one with Ravenclaw Harry – So I'm putting a poll up on my account.

If the votes is '_**No**_' – Then this story will simply continue on like normal. / If the votes is '_**Yes**_' – Then this story will simply continue on like normal, **but** another Grey Side of The Feather will be put up alongside this one which will have the Gryffindor Harry with the original (_fixed-up_) plotline.

Should the vote be '_Yes_', this is what the difference between the two story's will be, as well as what is kept the same:

_**The Difference**_ – Chamber (_2nd_)/PoA (_3rd_) like canon. Gryffindor Harry (_Boy-Who-Lived_), friends with Ron and Hermione. The campaign to discredit Albus and Harry. ONLY Vivio (_3rd_) and Einhard (_5th_) for students, since TSAB state it would be suspicious for a group to suddenly appear out of nowhere.

_**Kept the Same**_ – Awakening of the tome with the Chamber incident. Cedric is alive. Teaching positions that Nanoha and Fate have.

Please don't say, it's your choice in the end. I do understand that, however as an author I would like to hear the thoughts of those who read my stories. So please review with your thoughts.


End file.
